Blood Soul
by tsumy-malnewca
Summary: Lorsque la roue du destin amène une dénommée Lilith, accompagnée du séduisant Samael, à Forks pour une obscure mission, le temps de la recherche de l'âme soeur pour nos amis, Edward, Jacob et Jasper prend un nouveau tournant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient excepté Lilith et Samael Twilight est à Stephanie Meyers**

**POV EDWARD**

Tous en regardant le ciel, j'étais en train de penser, penser à mon mariage. Et bien oui. Le séduisant célibataire bourreau des cœurs que j'étais, allait se marier. La raison? La seule raison pour laquelle je voulais me marier, c'est à cause de tout les autres, ma famille, mais plus particulièrement les Volturi. Ils étaient intéressés par mon pouvoir, et même s'il ne l'a jamais montré, Aro souhaitait faire de moi son compagnon. De cette manière, il pourrait utiliser mon pouvoir à volonté, comme si le sien ne lui suffisait plus. Je soupirais en pensant à cette humaine. Cette foutue Bella. Je l'avais choisie elle, car je ne pouvais entendre ses pensés. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Je savais très bien que tout ce qui l'intéressait était d'avoir un bel homme pour paraitre auprès de lui devant tous le monde. C'est bien pour ça que son choix de secours était Jacob. Sans le vouloir, un grondement se fit entendre dans ma poitrine, j'essayais de ne pas céder à la colère. Lui l'aimait vraiment et même s'il n'aimait pas les sangsues, il nous avait quand même aider lorsque Victoria lança son armée sur ma famille. J'entendis Jasper s'approcher furtivement et vis dans ses pensés qu'il n'était pas plus ravi que moi à l'idée que je me marie. Il s'installa à côté de moi. Je ne dis rien, lui laissant le temps de faire le point sur ce qu'il voulait me dire, même si je savais déjà de quoi il en retournait.

- tu ne devrais pas te marier avec l'humaine. Tu ne ressens rien pour elle mis à part du dégoût parfois.  
- je le sais bien, seulement je veux juste que Aro me laisse tranquille. Si j'ai une compagne, il ne pourra, même sous la menace, m'obliger à me soumettre à lui.  
- mais la seule chose qu'elle ressens pour toi, c'est de l'envie, voir de la jalousie. J'ai bien peur que tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est d'avoir l'immortalité. Je n'aime pas cette fille et d'ailleurs personne ici ne souhaite que tu l'épouses. Tu ferais mieux de chercher ta véritable compagne.

Je soupirais, las de tous ça. J'ai déjà passé les 80 dernières années à la recherche de cette femme sensée être ma moitie, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Il faudrait peut-être des siècles avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde.

- c'est plutôt hypocrite venant de quelqu'un qui a épousé la première venue sans vraiment chercher son âme sœur.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Jasper se tortiller mal à l'aise.

- Alice sait que nous ne sommes pas des âmes sœurs et elle sait même quand son âme sœur apparaitra à elle. Mais elle ne peut rien me dire à mon sujet ni même au niveau du tien. J'ai décidé d'épouser Alice, car c'est une femme bien qui m'a sortie des ténèbres et je ne regrette pas toute ses années passées à ses côtés. Elle m'a vraiment rendue heureux.

Jasper marqua une pause. Je réfléchis à ses mots. Je pourrais faire pareil. Épouser cette garce en attendant que mon véritable amour naisse après tant d'années de solitude, de souffrance et cette stupide impression de manque permanant.

- Je sais que j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme compagne, mais le fait que ses pensés me sont étrangères facilite la chose. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle pense ni ce qu'elle veut vraiment. Et d'ailleurs j'aimerais que les pensés de ma vrai compagne me soient aussi bloquées. Cela doit être tout simplement horrible de savoir tout ce qu'on te reproche et toutes les choses qu'on aimerait changer. Jasper m'observa l'air perplexe. le pensa que c'était vraiment dommage d'en arriver là, après toutes ses années, puis le se leva et s'en alla sans rien dire de plus. Je soupirais encore à l'idée d'aller voir Bella cette nuit. Après notre retour d'Italie, elle était devenue tellement paranoïaque et mesquine que si je pouvais, je gerberais. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était qu'on s'unisse, que je la transforme et encore, d'après mes déduction, le mariage était une étape optionnelle à ses yeux. Commençant à perdre mon sang froid, je décida d'aller courir dans les bois et, si possible, d'attraper un animal pour en faire mon repas.

* * *

**POV LILITH**

Un fois arrivée à destination, j'observais la ville autour de moi et ne pus empêcher un grognement de déception. Pas de boîtes de nuit, pas de magasins chic, rien de passionnant. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il est un hôpital à moins de 100km. Je me retournais, attendant patiemment que mon collègue Samael se décide enfin sur la boisson qu'il voulait au distributeur. S'il n'était pas gay, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde pour en faire mon compagnon. Il fessait 1m95, plutôt musclé même s'il restait svelte, des cheveux blonds presque blanc, un visage au traits si fins qu'on pourrait le prendre pour un dieu, de magnifique yeux bleus électriques et une voix angélique. Oui, il avait tout pour plaire. Et moi je n'avais absolument rien pour lui plaire. Je grognais encore à cette pensé. Pourquoi les plus beaux hommes étaient mariés ou gays? Quelle frustration! Il arriva enfin près de moi accompagné, comme à son habitude, de son sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe qui. Il rigola à ma pensé et je ne pus que me renfrogner encore plus. Ce n'est vraiment pas vivable de devoir être connectée à lui par la pensé 24H/24 quand même.

- tu as nos nouvelles pièces d'identité?  
Oui vraiment une voix angélique.

- oui, et on s'est encore bien foutu de nous pour les noms. Ravis de t'apprendre que maintenant tu t'appelles Samael et moi Lilith.  
- ho ça ne te plait pas d'avoir les mêmes noms que la succube la plus puissante qui n'est jamais existée? Pour ma part, ça me plait bien de posséder le nom angélique de Satan.

Ses yeux brillés comme toujours lorsqu'on débutait une nouvelle mission, mais celle-ci, était la dernière avant notre passage au rang supérieur. Être un démon n'était pas de tous repos. Il faillait récupérer l'âme des humains qui était bien trop corrompue pour se réincarner et nettoyer la bêtise des jeunes démons qui faisaient n'importe quoi. Mais j'étais contente de savoir qu'un fois cette mission terminée, je pourrais enfin m'avachir sur un fauteuil confortable dans un bureau et m'occuper uniquement de l'administratif. Malheureusement, j'étais aussi inquiète, car on ne savait pas ce qui nous attendait. Pire, à la base, la dernière mission s'effectue en solo et non avec son binôme de toujours. Je ne savait rien sur cette mission final qui était beaucoup plus une épreuve à affronter. Tous ceux qui l'avaient faite, n'avaient aucun droit de divulguer des informations. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'à la fin, un choix difficile s'imposera à moi et que l'un des deux pourrait me tuer.

Je soupirais encore. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce qui devait nous servir de logement. Un petit appartement avec tout les conforts nécessaire et une lettre posée sur la table basse. Voilà, la première instruction était arrivée. Je pris une grande inspiration et commença à lire. Ce n'était pas long et j'en restais bouche bée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit?  
Samael revenait de la cuisine avec une bière et l'inquiétude se peignait sur son visage à vue d'œil.  
- tout ce que ça dit, c'est que l'on doit aller suivre des cours humains au lycée de la ville. On est déjà inscrit comme frère et sœur avec nos nouvelles identités.  
Il était vrai que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lire les noms de famille sur nos pièces d'identité. Le fait de devoir jouer les sœurs avec Samael ne me dérangeais pas, Ce n'était pas la première fois que je devais le faire, mais aller à l'école pendant un temps indéterminé me donnais envie de hurler. Après les siècles que j'avais vécus, je cumulait suffisamment de savoir pour obtenir tout les diplômes du monde. je devrai prendre sur moi et m'ennuyer ferme, jour après jour, en attendant les prochaines instructions de mes supérieurs. Au moins, il y avait ici un qui trouvait ça très drôle.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Je ne pus m'arrêter de courir tellement j'avais la rage. Bella allait se marier avec cette sale pourriture de sangsue et juste à la fin de l'année scolaire. C'était trop rapide! Elle sera transformée peu de temps après et deviendra une sang froid assoiffée de sang comme eux tous. J'enrageais à cette idée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de tous aller les tuer sans plus attendre. Je pensais réellement réaliser mon souhait lorsque la voix de Sam me stoppa net.

- Bella a fait son choix. On ne peut briser le traité uniquement parce qu'elle est idiote!  
- ne parles pas d'elle comme ça!  
Sans même le contrôler un grondement sourd remonta le long de ma gorge. Bella m'avait rejeté, puis quand sa foutue ventouse c'était barrée, elle m'avait séduit. On avait partagé des nuits de luxure, mais très vite elle partit lui sauver la vie et retourna avec lui en me jetant de manière horrible. Je revoyais encore son visage, déformé par le dégoût, me disant que je n'avais rien à lui offrir. J'ai compris tout de suite qu'elle parlait de l'immortalité, mais aussi de l'argent. Je la haïssais, je les haïsse tous. Et Edward qui l'épousait uniquement pour ne pas finir comme chien-chien de l'autorité vampirique.  
Tous cela était gerbant. J'en avais des hauts le cœur à cause d'eux. Je repris ma forme humaine afin de pouvoir m'énerver mentalement sans être gêné par les pensés parasites de la meute. Je bouillonnais, mais intérieurement, j'aimais Bella beaucoup plus que son vampire à la noix. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas mon imprégnée mais ça ne changeait rien pour moi. Mon âme sœur pouvait se trouvée n'importe où dans le monde et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de vagabonder partout juste pour une femme.

Je ne pouvais plus arrêter ça, ni même la sauver. Je devrais vivre le restant de mes jours en pensant que j'étais tous simplement incapable de faire quoique ce soit. C'était tellement rageant!

* * *

**POV JASPER**

Après avoir laissé Edward ruminer seul dans son coin, je décida d'aller voir Alice et me stoppa net devant la scène. Elle était en train de remplir une valise avec ses vêtements.

- tu vas quelque part?  
Même si je ne le montrais pas j'étais inquiet.

- Oui j'ai eu une vision et je vais à la rencontre de mon âme sœur.  
Elle avait dit ça avec tellement de jovialité que je ne voulus pas gâcher son plaisir donc je me dirigea vers la sortie, mais elle me retint par la main.

- tu ne vas pas tarder à rencontrer le tien aussi…. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu vas devoir affronter.  
J'étais stupéfié. Non seulement je perdais ma femme, mais en plus ma future compagne va me cosser des soucis plutôt grave à en juger par l'expression de Alice.

- Edward sera bientôt dans la même situation….  
Si c'était possible, j'aurais eu le souffle coupé. Edward n'allait donc pas épouser cette pimbêche de Bella? Et en plus, il rencontrera sa moitié. J'étais heureux. Malgré le regard soucieux de Alice, je ne peux réprimer un sourire de satisfaction.

- J'espère sincèrement que ton âme sœur te mérite ma petite elfe.  
Je déposais un baiser affectueux sur son front et la remercia pour toutes ces années de bonheur qu'elle m'avait offerte, et surtout, je la remercia de m'avoir annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Alice sembla vraiment mal à l'aise et s'en alla.

Elle salua tout le monde et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Apparemment son âme sœur était quelque part en Asie, mais elle ne savait pas bien où elle-même. Elle savait déjà que c'était un vampire, ce qui ne fit que soulager d'avantage toute la famille. S'il avait été humain, ça aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de partager la bonne nouvelle avec Edward qui avait l'air de l'homme le plus soulagé du monde en apprenant qu'il n'aurait pas à épouser l'autre potiche. D'après Alice, nos âmes sœurs arriveraient demain en cours et il serait possible qu'ils soient dans la même classe que nous.

* * *

**Je remercie tout d'abord Diego, mon correcteur, co-auteur et grand ami à moi.**

**j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des reviews ou des MP pour avoir votre opinion sur ce début de fic.**

**Lilith et Samael sont-ils les âmes soeurs de nos vampires?**

**Jacob pourra-t-il reconquérir Bella?**

**Que peut bien être cette mission qui les a amené à Forks?**

**donnez-moi vos avis et vos idées =)**

**je compte poster régulièrement mais cela dépendras aussi des reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voila la suite un peu en avance n'oublier pas de me donner vos avis =)**_

**POV EDWARD**

Aller en cours ne fut jamais aussi excitant qu'aujourd'hui. Rencontrer son âme sœur était sûrement la plus grande étape dans une vie. De plus j'allais partager cette expérience avec mon frère. J'étais pressé d'aller en cours, mais fus déçu de ne pas voir de nouvelle tête dès le premier cours. En plus, Bella me collait comme pas permis. Si mon âme sœur me voyait avec elle, elle n'aurait sûrement jamais envie de venir me parler. Bella faisait fuir tout le monde en regardant les autres de haut, et plus particulièrement les filles qui me regardaient avec insistance. Je soupirais de plus en plus profondément en voyant passer les heures de cours. Alice avait dit qu'elle serait de la même classe, mais pas si elle partagerait les même cours, je crois. Je dus bien me rendre à l'évidence que si cela se trouvait, elle ne serait pas là avant quelques semaines. C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir. Je rejoignis donc Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett à la cafétéria Bella toujours pendue à mon bras. On aurait dit un petit chien ne voulant pas lâcher son nonos, c'étais révulsant.  
J'étais perdu dans mes pensés, pendant que Bella mangeait à côté de moi, lorsque je sentis l'esprit de Jasper partir dans tout les sens, lui qui était toujours posé. Je regarda mon frère craignant qu'il perd le contrôle à cause d'une coupure que quelqu'un c'était infligée, mais il ne semblait pas lutter. On aurait dit qu'il était en extase. Son regard étais posé en direction de la terrasse. c'est là que je vis les fameux nouveaux, une jeune fille brune les cheveux parsemer de mèches plus claires, des yeux verts claires. Elle avait un magnifique visage où tous s'accordait, mais pour moi, rien ne se produisit même en croisant sont regard. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle mon âme sœur, puis je vis à sa droite, une merveille. Un homme tellement beau, qu'il me fit penser aux elfes des contes de fées ou dans les livres d'héroïque fantaisie. J'étais tellement captivé par la contemplation, que je n'entendit Bella que de très loin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa main sur mon bras. J'avais horreur qu'elle me touche. je détournais donc mes yeux vers elle. Elle semblait très en colère.

- pourquoi tu fixes cette nana comme ça toi?  
- pour rien je voulais juste en apprendre un peu plus sur les nouveaux voilà tout.

Heureusement, Bella n'avait pas vu que ce n'était pas la fille que je regardais, mais son frère? Ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas en dehors du fait qu'ils étaient tout les deux magnifiques. Je vis Bella se lever en furie pour se diriger vers la terrasse en direction des deux nouveaux. Un long soupir m'échappa. C'est alors que quelque chose me frappa, les pensés de Jasper. Elles étaient toutes tournées vers le garçon. Il semblait totalement absorbé par sa contemplation et je ne compris pas pourquoi. Pourquoi lui et moi étions si obnubilés par ce jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la même âme sœur, c'était impossible. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il faudrait que je lui en parle. J'entrepris donc de me concentrer malgré le brouhaha ambiant pour pouvoir écouter ce que disait Bella aux nouveaux.

- Tu devrais éviter de te vêtir comme une catin si tu veux pas que l'on te prenne comme tel.  
J'entendis les pensés de la nouvelle fulminées. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, arracher la tête de Bella pour la lui fourrer dans le cul. Je rit a cette idée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de toucher a ton copain, mais si moi je m'habille comme une catain toi tu te sape comme une vieille fille.

Jasper et moi échangeâmes un regard lourd de sous entendu, mais on ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression de Bella. Les deux nouveaux quittèrent la cafétéria et je trouvais ça vraiment dommage de ne plus pouvoir admirer cette magnifique créature, bien qu'ils étaient tous deux magnifique et que je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes. C'est vraiment ce garçon qui avait chamboulé mon esprit au plus haut point. Je me levais pour me diriger vers mon nouveau cours. Je n'étais pas avec Bella, c'est déjà ça. En pénétrant dans la salle de classe, j'ai remarqué que j'étais le dernier et aussi que la dernière place libre se trouvée à côté de la nouvelle. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur mon visage, même si ce n'était pas elle mon âme sœur, il était claire que je pouvais en apprendre plus sur eux dans son esprit. Je me suis donc assis à côté d'elle en la saluant poliment et je sonda son esprit pour y entendre.  
\ je me demande quelle tronche ferait l'autre grognasse si je lui piquais son copain/  
Mais une autre voix répondue dans son esprit. Je pensais qu'elle était schizophrène et donc je me concentra sur la conversation.  
\ ça serait plutôt hilarant mais je pense avoir plus de chance de le séduire que toi/  
Je la vis sourire. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'air blaissée par cette remarque.  
\ ton radar à gay est en marche alors. Mais sérieusement, s'il va falloir que je la supporte tout le long de notre mission, je vais commettre un meurtre/  
\je te comprends. Malheureusement on va devoir faire avec. Ohoh…/  
\ quoi encore? Un bel Apolon qui te met la main au cul/  
Je la vie sourire lorsque des souvenirs de son frère se faisant peloter lui vinrent à l'esprit. Elle communiquait donc avec son frère par la pensé, incroyable.  
\ Non. Juste un vampire qui a l'air de vouloir me bouffer…./  
il soupira mentalement  
\le cours commence. Je te laisse/

Puis le vide se fit dans son esprit, pour laissé place a des pensé simple. Je voulais vérifier qu'elle n'était pas télépathe, alors je lui lança tout un tas d'insulte, plus étranges les unes que les autres. Non. Elle ne devait pouvoir communiquer qu'avec son coéquipier. J'avais capté leurs pensés. Ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur, c'était pour leur couverture. J'avais beaucoup de question à lui poser, malheureusement, il valais mieux éviter. Malgré qu'elle ne semblait pas être forte ou mauvaise, une étrange sensation me mettait en garde face à elle. Je ne savais pas qui c'était, mais en tout cas, elle n'avait rien d'humain. Le professeur nous avait donner des fiches à remplir en binôme. Je le remercia mentalement. Cela me donnera l'occasion de lui adresser la parole.

- Moi c'est Edward et toi?  
Je lui tendis la main, mais elle eut une expression proche du dégoût. Je vis dans son esprit que ce n'est pas mon état vampirique qui la dégoûtait, mais le froid et le fait que j'étais un homme. elle aimait absolument pas qu'un homme la touche. Je retirais donc ma main tout en gardant mon sourire rassurant, puis elle marmonna.  
- Lilith.  
Quel genre de parent pouvait nommer son enfant comme ça.

- Pourquoi ton frère et toi êtes vous venus vous perdre ici?  
Elle réfléchit beaucoup trop vite pour que je pus vraiment capter la suite logique de ses pensés, mais ce qu'elle allait dire étais un mensonge.

- Nos parents sont décédés il y a peu, alors Samael et moi, on a décidé de revenir dans la ville ou ils se sont rencontrés, comme une espèce d'hommage.  
Elle souriais sincèrement et je me suis dit que si je n'étais pas télépathe, je l'aurais crue sans hésitation. D'un coup, elle tourna la tête comme si quelqu'un lui parlait derrière elle, mais ce fut dans son esprit que se fit le dialogue.

\ le vampire à côté de moi, il a un pouvoir d'empathie. Depuis le début du cours, il m'envoie des espèce d'ondes d'affection. C'est trop bizarre/  
Malgré que ce soit un dialogue interne, j'ai très bien senti qu'il paniquait un peu. Lilith fronça les sourcils les yeux dans le vague.  
\prend garde a toi/  
Puis ses pensés enchaînèrent sur tout un tas de questions. S'il fallait s'inquiéter de cet empathe ou tous simplement le tuer de peur qu'il compromet leurs mission.

- je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
J'avais parler sans réfléchir, mais je fus surpris par le self control dont elle fit preuve. Elle me regarda du coin de l'oeil et comme par s'assurer de ne pas avoir rêvé. Elle parla mentalement.  
\et pourquoi ce ne serait pas une bonne idée?/  
- car toute ma famille, et moi-même, te pourchasserions jusqu'à pouvoir te détruire.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonna le plus, qu'elle se mit à rire ou qu'elle en parla à son frère qui partagea son hilarité. Ils étaient dangereux, plus aucun doute là-dessus.  
\nous ne toucherons pas à ton frère/  
Puis elle se leva une demi seconde avant que la cloche sonne. Je retrouva Jasper près de la classe suivante.

* * *

**POV JASPER**

Je ne fus que plus heureux, lorsque quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, le nouveaux vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur et ne montrait aucunes émotions agressives. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le contempler du coin de l'œil. Tout chez lui était plaisant et parfait. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je lui envoyais des ondes qui se voulaient affectueuses, mais je me stoppa net quand je le vis se raidir. Il resta un moment comme ça, fixant un point invisible face à lui, puis d'un coup, il se détendit. J'entrepris donc de faire le premier pas.

- moi c'est Jasper.  
- Samael.  
Il faillait vraiment être stupide pour nommer son enfant comme ça, pensais-je.

- toi et ta sœur, vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup.  
- je pense qu'on se ressemble autant que toi et ta fratrie.  
Il n'y avait aucun agressivité là dedans. Juste une pointe de raillerie. La lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Même si j'en doutais. Ils n'était donc pas frère et sœur.  
- et on peut savoir ce que vous faites dans les parages?  
- non je ne pense pas.  
Il souriait et je dus me retenir pour ne pas l'agripper et l'embrasser. Je commençais à réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passer depuis hier. Alice m'avais prévenu que ce serait difficile, mais elle n'avait informé personne que Edward se serait épris de la même personne que moi, à moins que je n'aie mal interprété son regard, ce que j'espérais vivement. Je fis presque un bon lorsque j'entendis mon voisin de table rire, presque hilare, sans aucune raison apparente. Je posa sur lui un regard interrogateur et il y rappondis simplement avec un clin d'œil avant de se lever deux secondes précédent la sonnerie. Je restais littéralement sur le cul. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour sortir. Edward m'attendait déjà devant la salle de classe et il semblait avoir des milliers de choses à dire. On se dirigea vers la prochaine salle de classe tout en discutant bien trop bas pour des oreilles humaines.

- Ils ne sont pas humains, ils sont dangereux, communiquent par la pensé et sont ici pour une sorte de mission ou d'épreuve à accomplir. Ils mentent à la perfection. Ils ne sont même pas frère et sœur.

Edward avait débité ça à une telle vitesse qu'il me fallut un moment pour tout assimiler.

- j'ai raison de douter que tu t'intéresses à Samael.  
Je connaissais la réponse, mais je priais de tout mon être que je me trompais.

- Aussi étrange, voir impossible que ça puisse paraître, oui.  
- Faudra-t-il que l'on se batte?  
- Non, bien sur que non! Je pense qu'on devrait tenter tout les deux de le séduire et que celui qui gagne son cœur sera vainqueur.

Je sentis que malgré son expression impassible, cette idée le faisait souffrir. Peu importe qui gagnerait, l'un des deux en souffrirait.

- tu vas annuler ton mariage avec Bella?  
- non je préfère la garder au cas ou…  
Je lui envoya des ondes apaisantes pour calmer son amertume et il m'adressa un sourire de remerciement. Nous vivions ensemble depuis pas mal de décennies, mais je sentis que nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jusdefraise :**** tu es la première a mettre une Review3 3 je te remercie infiniment, espérant que tes craintes s'agrandisse dans ce chapitre X) non sérieusement je te le dédicace même Xp**

**POV SAMAEL**

J'étais vraiment inquiet. Plus les jours passés et plus ces deux vampires me collaient. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. L'un deux m'envoyait sans cesse de bonnes émotions, mais il était désagréable de ne presque plus sentir mes propres émotions lorsqu'il était là. L'autre était télépathe et avait la fâcheuse tendance de résoudre le moindre de mes soucis et de céder au moindre de mes désirs avant même que je n'ai fini d'y penser moi-même. Donc à partir de maintenant, je faisais tout pour les éviter. Par chance, je ne partageais que 4h de cours par semaine avec l'empathe et 5 avec le télépathe, mais cette situation me fatiguait. Lilith l'avait senti et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il nous attendait vraiment comme mission, elle ne voulait pas que je me fatigue pour des futilités. Heureusement, la plupart des cours que je partageais avec le télépathe étaient aussi partagés avec sa copine, ou plutôt son insupportable petit yorkshire. Je suis de nature très calme, mais parfois quand elle ouvre la bouche pour critiquer et se plaindre. J'ai juste envie de l'étrangler. Surtout qu'en ce moment, son sujet de critiques favoris était Lilith. Parfois le télépathe, qui devait entendre mes pensés, essayait de calmer sa copine, mais ça ne fessait toujours que empirer les choses. Qu'elle pouvait être agaçante. Je dus me concentrer du mieux que je pus sur le cours pour essayer de ne pas l'entendre critiquer une fois de plus Lilith. Cette fois-ci, c'était la tenue que ma sœur de substitution portée qui était au centre de ses sujet à controverse. Puis elle fit la remarque de trop, je me suis levé d'une tel violence que ma table bascula en avant tandis que ma chaise tomba lourdement en arrière.

- professeur j'ai absolument besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.  
- bien, quelqu'un peut-il l'accompagner s'il vous plait?  
Ce fut Edward le plus rapide à se lever et à me rejoindre près de la porte, malgré les protestations de tous les autres élèves, particulièrement les demoiselles, qui auraient payés cher pour un moment seul avec moi. Cela ne me plaisait pas, vu à quel point j'avais envie de meurtre. Me retrouver avec cet imbécile de vampire n'arrangeait en rien mon humeur. Nous étions en train de parcourir les couloirs déserts, en silence, lorsque je me sentis bloqué par quelque chose. En me retournant, je vis Edward me tenir par la taille. La distance qui nous séparait était incessamment trop petite. j'essayais de me dégager tant que je pus. Mais malgré mes protestations et mes menaces, il ne fis que ce serait de plus en plus contre moi et posa un baiser dans ma nuque. Je vis totalement rouge. Ce n'était tout de même pas un foutu vampire qui allait me dominer. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, j'étais déjà hors de son emprise et mon poing s'abattit, avec toute la violence que je pouvais, sur sa joue gauche. il fut propulsé au minimum 5 mètres en arrière. Les yeux exorbités, il me regardait fixement. Un mélange de surprise et de crainte peinte sur le visage.

- tu peux retourner en cours. Je sais où est l'infirmerie.

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, je partis à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide pour un œil humain vers l'infirmerie. Je trouverais bien un beau mensonge pour pouvoir m'y calmer une bonne partie de l'aprèm. Je n'avais jamais été aussi en colère de toute ma vie et il me fallu un énorme self control pour ne pas tout démolir sur mon passage.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Nous commençâmes à parcourir les couloirs. Toujours concentré sur ses pensés, je compris vite quel genre d'affection il portait pour sa sœur et la douleur qu'il ressentait suite aux insultes indécentes de Bella. Ses pensés étaient tellement fortes que je ne pus résister à l'envie de le toucher. Je me glissa donc derrière lui et le pris par la taille. il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui le bloquait comme ça. Quand il comprit que c'était moi, il commença à s'énerver encor plus. En lisant dans ses pensés, je fus surpris de voir qu'il n'était même pas honnête avec lui-même. Une partie de lui était vraiment en rogne et ne voulait qu'une chose, que ma tête se retrouve à plusieurs mètres de mon corps, mais une partie infime, qu'il ne devait même pas connaitre lui-même ni même l'entendre, demandait que je le serre plus fort. Je suivais cette petite voix et me colla contre lui, Dans mon élan d'affection, je déposa un chaste baisé sur sa nuque. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, un poing d'une force magistral s'abattit sur ma joue. je fus propulsé à plusieurs mètres. En relevant la tête, je vis le visage de mon aimé déformé par la colère, peut-être même par de la haine à mon égard. Il me cracha quelque chose au visage, mais j'étais tellement anéanti par le dégoût qu'il me portait maintenant que je l'écoutais plus. Il partit à une vitesse faramineuse en direction de l'infirmerie. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi. Pourquoi avoir écouté cette petite voix que lui-même n'entendait pas alors qu'elle allait en contradiction indication avec tout le reste. Je souris en me disant que ^j'avais sûrement loupé définitivement ma chance et que Jasper allait sûrement sauter sur l'occasion pour le séduire. Complètement peiné, je n'eus pas le cœur de retourner en cours, surtout pour supporter l'autre truie. Je partis donc à la vitesse de la lumière vers les bois. Peut-être que briser quelques arbres centenaires me calmeraient. Mais j'en doutais fortement.

* * *

**POV LILITH**

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les pensés de Samael étaient désordonnées. Il était en colère, mais je sentis qu'il essayer tant bien que mal à se maîtriser. Je compris qu'il tentait d'échapper à la classe et que c'est Edward qui l'accompagnait. Il était tellement en colère qu'indubitablement elle déteint largement sur moi. Peut-être qu'éponger un peu de sa colère pourrait le soulager. Je suivais le cours de ses pensés, lorsque je faillis perdre ma mâchoire tellement elle était tombés bas. Edward, le vampire télépathe, venait d'embrasser la nuque de Samael. Malgré la distance, mon ouie fine entendit clairement le coups porté par Samael sur le vampire. Je priais mentalement mon frère de ne pas rester près de lui. Il m'écouta et s'éclipsa au plus vite pour atterrir à l'infirmerie. J'étais inquiète. Tout cela était très étrange. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un tentait de s'approprier les faveurs de Samael, mais là, un vampire végétarien, qui plus est en couple, venait littéralement de lui montrer de l'affection. Tout ça tournait d'une manière trop étrange et j'espérais vraiment que cette mission ne durerait pas assez pour qu'il y ai des morts. Le vampire avait quitté le bâtiment. Peut-être qu'il reviendrait.

La sonnerie de fin des cours se fit enfin entendre et je me dirigea vers la voiture pour m'y adosser en espérant, que entre temps, Samael s'était calmé. Penchant ma tête en arrière, je me concentra sur tout ce qui m'entourait, les conversations et les bruits, pour pouvoir vider un peu mon esprit. J'entendis mon nom et j'en reconnus facilement la voix. Bella commençait sérieusement à jouer avec sa vie. Je releva la tête pour voir avec qui elle pouvait bien m'insulter, mais ce n'était pas un élève du lycée. C'est un garçon à la peau matte, les cheveux et les yeux noirs. je détourna vite le regard avant que les deux ne puisse s'apercevoir que je les regardais. Que c'était agaçant de savoir que sur un simple coups de colère, je pouvais tuer tout ce beau petit monde, et que là malheureusement je ne pouvais même pas arracher quelques têtes. Cela faisait beaucoup de frustrations depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Enfin, je vis Samael complément grognon arriver dans ma direction. Bizarrement, le vampire empathe n'était pas loin derrière et le regardait avec une drôle d'expression. Je soupirais intérieurement, me disant que si Samael était moins beau, peut-être que ces vampires n'auraient pas envies de le bouffer à peine arrivé. Vu l'état de mon frère, je pris donc le volant en direction de notre appartement.

Une foie arrivé dans le salon, nous avons découvert qu'une lettre était posée sur la table basse. Je l'ouvris et la lus à voix haute.

- un homme se faisant passer pour un prêtre sataniste blablablabla jeunes gens en détresse blablablabla arrêtez le massacre.  
- un truc habituel. On va devoir affronter beaucoup de jeunes démons?  
- je pense. Ils ont l'aire de dire que c'est urgent. D'ailleurs, il y a deux mots du médecin pour nous dans l'enveloppe. Apparemment, on aura droit à trois jours sans cours.  
Au moins une bonne chose dans cette journée.

- je pense que demain dans l'après-midi, on devra aller faire un repérage pour s'y prendre demain soir.  
- oui. Bon je vais aller prendre une douche. Depuis que ce vampire m'a touché, je me sens horriblement sali.  
J'étais vraiment étonnée par ses propos. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un tentait de lui voler un baiser, d'ailleurs là, ce ne fut qu'un effleurement dans la nuque. Vraiment, tout ça me semblait étrange et, mentalement parlant, tout cette histoire prévoyait de me fatiguer au plus haut point.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de bricoler dans mon hangar je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. En l'ouvrant, je lus texto provenant de Bella en grognant intérieurement.  
« problème urgent, viens me rejoindre à la sortie » Et puis quoi encore? Elle me jette comme une merde et maintenant je devrais accourir dès qu'elle avait un souci? Elle n'avait qu'à demander à sa stupide sangsue de s'en occuper. C'est là que je me mis à craindre que justement le problème venait de lui. Que ce serait drôle de voir Bella paniquer, car son cher vampire comptais repartir le plus loin possible d'elle. Il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques secondes après avoir conclue cette possibilité pour enfiler un T-shirt et enfourcher ma bécane. Arrivé devant le lycée, je me maudissais de ne pas avoir regardé l'heure. je m'apprêtais donc à attendre encore avant que les élèves ne sortent.

Perdu dans mes pensés, j'en fus sorti par un bruit. On aurait dit deux énormes rocher qui se percutait. Même pas deux minutes après ce fameux bruit, je vis Edward, grâce à ma bonne vue de loup, se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers la forêt. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Peut-être c'était-il battu avec un membre de sa famille, ou alors le bruit n'avait aucun rapport avec sa fuite. Enfin la sonnerie raisonna et des masses d'élèves sortirent du bâtiment pour se rejoindre en bande dans des coins du parking ou tous simplement repartir chez eux. C'est là que je vis une créature, je ne sais pas quel autre nom donner à cette femme. Dès que je la vis, je me sentis tressaillir, Elle était tout bonnement magnifique. Chaque détails de son visage ou de son corps ne reflétait que perfection. Je résistais tant bien que mal à l'envie d'aller la serrer dans mes bras tout de suite. Sam m'avait parler de l'imprégnation, mais je n'imaginais pas ça aussi puissant. Mais un truc clochait dans son odeur. Elle n'était certainement pas humaine, mais comme elle respirais et que son odeur ne me donnait pas la gerbe. Il était claire que ce n'était pas une vampire non plus. Je m'extasiais dans la contemplation de cette femme qui c'était adossée à sa voiture. Elle devait attendre quelqu'un, mais elle semblait très ennuyée. Tout d'un coups, Bella apparut devant moi. Elle avait l'air très en colère, voir même au bord de fondre en larme.

- bon il est où ton problème?  
- la justement!  
Elle agita la main en direction de la jeune femme adossée à sa voiture.  
- pourquoi?  
J'étais complètement incrédule. Pourquoi une créature aussi magnifique pouvait poser problème?  
- Edward est complètement obnubilé par cette espèce de nana. Même Jasper semble hypnotisé par elle. À force de se pavaner comme une catin, pas étonnant que les mecs lui courent après pour un rien. En plus elle s'appelle Lilith. tu imagines un nom pareille.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que la fameuse Lilith c'était redressée. Elle me regarda un bref instant avant de détourner le regard totalement désintéressée. j'en fus un peu blessé malgré moi. Soudain, je vis un homme. Il était tout aussi beau que Lilith. Il était aussi blond qu'elle brune. Malgré toutes leurs différences, on pourrait croire qu'il se ressemblait, un peu comme la famille Cullen. J'essayais tant bien que mal de reporter mon attention sur Bella qui avait continué de cracher son venin sur mon imprégnée et ça ne me plaisait guère. Mais ce qui ne me plaisait vraiment pas, c'était de savoir que Edward avait aussi jeté son dévolue sur elle. D'abord Bella et maintenant mon imprégnée. M'en voulait-il à ce point? Pourtant, d'après le peu d'échange que nous avons eu, je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi terrible. j'espérais du fond du cœur que Bella, aussi dépourvue de bon sens soit-elle, se trompait encore une fois et avait encore tous aggravé. Bien sûr, elle et son frère n'étaient certainement pas humain. je pensa que son intérêt pour elle venait de la simple curiosité plutôt qu'a une véritable envie. Jasper aussi? Que voulait-elle dire par là? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle me fatigue. Elle parle, elle parle, encore et encore, mais ne dit jamais rien d'intéressant. Je me contentais juste de hocher la tête en faisant semblant d'écouter ce qu'elle disait en espérant m'en débarrasser au plus vite. Ce fut Jasper qui m'offrit mon salue. Sûrement que son empathie l'avait prévenu que j'allais bientôt assommer Bella et donc il lui proposa de la ramener en lui précisant que Edward avait du régler un problème d'urgence, ce qui ressemblait fortement à un mensonge. Une fois tout le monde partit, je pris la direction de la réserve tout en réfléchissant. S'ils n'étaient pas humain, alors qu'étaient-ils? Pourquoi les Cullen s'y intéressaient? Je devais en parler à Sam et à mon père. Ils étaient les plus prompt à pouvoir me répondre.


	4. Chapter 4

**jusdefraises: ras n'étant pas patiente pour un sous, en fait le nouveaux personnage il sert a rien XD mais j'avais absolument pas le cœur a le supprimer, c'est pour ça que je poste ce chapitre un peut inutile X) mais qui laisse quelque indice sur la nature de nos amis, si tu le trouve moins intéressante c'est normal X)**

**POV JACOB (suite)**

Me trouvant sur le pas de la porte de chez Emily, j'interpellais Sam dans l'espoir qu'il était chez lui. Il arriva nonchalamment, apparemment, il s'était octroyé une sieste avec sa compagne. Il posa les yeux sur moi et commença à réaliser mon état de béatitude complet.

- tu… tu l'as trouvé?  
Il avait peur de la réponse croyant juste à un miracle.

Je posais mes yeux sur lui avec un sourira incontrôlable jusqu'aux oreilles. Je n'arrêtais pas de la voir dans mes pensés et plus je pensais à elle, plus j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la cajoler. Le sourire de Sam se fit bientôt aussi grand que le mien et il me prit dans ses bras pour me féliciter. Même si c'était ridicule, car je n'avais rien fait. Il s'assit et me fit signe de faire de même près de lui. Il me demanda ensuite de la décrire, ce que je fis. Apparemment je le fessais bien rigoler. En même temps, j'avais l'air d'un gamin qui parlait d'un nouveau film rempli d'effet spéciaux.

-malheureusement, je crois qu'il y a un problème. Elle n'est pas humaine.

Je soupirais lourdement en voyant le sourire de Sam s'affaisser.

- c'est une sangsue?  
- bon dieu non! Mais son odeur est étrange. Comme si à elle seule, elle avait traversé des siècles de vie. Sauf qu'elle respire comme toi et moi…

Sam semblait réfléchir à mes propos, mais ne dut pas trouver de réponse, car il me proposa d'aller voir les sages de la réserves, qui ne furent pas d'une grande aide non plus. La plupart s'imaginait juste que j'enjolivais la chose suite à mon imprégnation.

J'étais perplexe. Je pensais qu'elle n'était pas humaine, mais peut-être que j'étais trop troubler par mon état pour être sûr. Mais il faillait que j'en ai le cœur net. Je l'attendrais à la sortie du lycée tout le soir jusqu'à ce que je puisse lui parler. Malheureusement ,le lendemain, elle n'était pas là et le jour suivant non plus.

* * *

**POV LILITH**

J'étais déjà fatiguée d'attendre. Samael et moi avions déjà fait tout le repérage nécessaire et savions déjà à quel moment on agirait et comment, mais attendre c'était lassant. Très lassant. Après plusieurs siècles de vie, j'aurais du apprendre à être patiente, mais ça ne devait pas faire partie de mes attribues. Donc il faillait attendre que le fameux « gourou » se montre. Il serait le premier à arriver sur le lieu et, d'après le repérage, les âmes perverties étaient toutes au sous sol. Un jeu d'enfant horriblement barbant. Enfin le fameux gourou apparut. Un homme d'à peine 30ans. Il avait l'aire d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps à boire ou à se droguer vue l'état général de son corps. Je ne m'attardais pas longtemps là dessus, attendant qu'il rentre dans son espèce de hangar qui lui servait de lieu de culte. Discrètement, et suivie de près par Samael, nous rentrâmes dans ce fameux lieu. C'était sale, mal odorant, remplit de babiole à la connotation satanique et avec de grand pentagramme peinent sur le sol. Avant même que le gourou ne puisse sentir notre présence, je lui avais déjà attrapé la nuque pour la torde violement. Le temps d'un battement de cils et cet homme étais mort sans même s'en rendre compte. Il faillait faire vite avant que d'autre adorateurs sataniques en mal de sensations fortes ne débarque. Samael et moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le sous sol et nous séparâmes pour partir de part et d'autre des couloirs. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver ce que je cherchais. Dans une des pièces les plus reculer, enchaînées au mur, deux créatures aussi hideuses l'une que l'autre, étaient à deux doigts de mourir n'étant pas nourries ni même abreuvées. Je ne pus qu'avoir pitié de savoir qu'avant d'être ces choses, ils devaient être des adolescents comme les autres avec juste quelque soucis qu'ils grossissaient énormément. Sans ménagement je mis fin à leur souffrance, pour ensuite assister à leur retransformassions en humain. Repartant en le sens inverse, je me retrouvais face à Samael.

- il y en avait 2 ici.  
- je me suis occupé des trois autres. Je pense qu'on peut y aller, avant que du monde arrive.  
Dans le silence le plus complet, et trop rapide pour l'œil humain, nous étions déjà rendu à notre voiture près à partir vers chez nous. Le voyage se fit dans un silence de mort. Il n'était jamais facile de devoir ôter la vie à des adolescents qui étaient juste un peu trop stupide. Toujours pensive, je montais l'escalier menant à notre appartement et ouvrit nonchalamment la porte, mais je fus stoppée nette dans mon élan en direction de ma chambre. J'ouvris de grand yeux tout en observant la scène. Il y avait un homme nu dans notre canapé, devant moi. Là, j'allais vraiment perdre les pédales.

* * *

**POV SAMAEL**

Lorsque je pénétrais dans l'appartement, je vis désuet que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lilith était là, complètement scotchée. je suivis son regard pour tomber sur un homme, qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année, complètement nu, la jambe écartée, dans une posture des plus étranges et une bière à la main. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Il ressemblait plus à une star du rock qu'autre chose. Il souriait tous en observant Lilith. Ce qui me choqua le plus, ce fut que je captais ses pensés. Pas celles de Lilith, mais celles de l'inconnu. Il semblait se jouer intérieurement certains scénarios pas très catholique envers Lilith. Ce n'était pas bon , mais alors pas bon du tout ça.

- qui été vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites à poil dans notre canapé?  
Je me voulais détendu et sûr de moi, mais c'était dur. Il posa les yeux sur moi et je faillis aller l'étrangler lorsque je vis le genre de chose qu'il aimerait me faire dans un lit, ou ailleurs….

- on se calme les tourtereaux, je suis votre novice attitré et vous aller devoir bien vous occuper de moi. J'ai ici un courrier pour vous.

Lilith pris la lettre en toute rapidité et la parcouru expressément pour s'écrier violement.

- QUOI? Mais il a jamais été question que l'on chaperonne un novice pendant notre dernière mission. C'est du foutage de gueule! Et toi! Vas t'habiller avant que je te fasse bouffer ta propre queue pour ne plus l'avoir dans mon champs de vision.

- oh oh une vrai tigresse.  
Il tenta, lamentablement, de faire un grognement qui ce voulait sexy. Vu l'aversion de Lilith pour la gente masculine, il ferait mieux d'obéir, je la vis faire pire pour moins que ça. Par chance, il obéit et enfila un short.

- je dois me faire passer pour votre cousin et rester deux mois avec vous. Si je passe cet épreuve, je pourrais avoir mon binôme attitré.

Étrange, sachant que généralement le binôme était fondé dans les heures qui suivaient la transformation et que les novices étaient ceux ayant tous simplement moins de 50ans d'expérience.

- c'est HORS de question!  
Lilith bouillonnait littéralement. Son visage était plus rouge qu'une tomate et je craignais que ça ne fasse qu'empirer.

- vous n'avez pas le choix, car, tout comme moi ,vous êtes obligé de passer par cette épreuve.  
- je ne suis pas trop sur de savoir pour qui est l'épreuve là…  
Tous comme Lilith, j'étais sur le cul. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas. il était vraiment un débauché sans vergogne. Il laissé libre cours à son imagination comme si nous n'étions pas là. Heureusement, je sentis l'esprit de Lilith se fermer et j'en fis de même avec le mien. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de revoir ses idées sordides.

Lilith et moi avions décidé que nous dormirions tous deux dans la même chambre et le nouveau, qui s'appelait Jax, dormirait dans mon ancienne chambre. Je remercia le ciel d'être quand même le seul homme dont Lilith accepte la présence aussi prêt. Il m'avait quand même fallu un siècle avant qu'elle ne parte pas en courant quand je la touchais. Même quand elle était blessée, il faillait limite que j'attendes qu'elle s'évanouisse sous la douleur pour pouvoir la soigner. Comme elle finit par remarquer que je n'avais rien d'autre pour elle que de l'affection fraternel, et qu'aucune idée sordide ne lui parus dans mon esprit, elle finit par me faire confiance. Ce qui aida beaucoup par la suite. Mais maintenant, nous allions devoir partager notre vie avec cet espèce de queue ambulante, comme si Lilith avais besoin de ça. Le jour suivant, nous sommes restés à l'appart pour discuter des règles et des lignes de conduite à avoir, surtout pour Jax. Étrangement, il semblait plutôt social, malgré son air désinvolte et son attitude provocatrice. Un fois que les trois jours de répits autorisés furent passés, Lilith, Jax et moi nous rendions au lycée. D'après l'information donné, il était là le temps que le cancer de son père, de notre oncle également, soit pris en charge et que notre tante imaginaire réussisse à gérer toute cette malheureuse situation. Comme les humains étaient naïfs et bien heureusement. Par bonheur, la matinée se passa sans accro. Jax semblait vraiment s'intéresser aux cours. D'après ce que je captais dans ses pensés, il avait perdu la vie à peu près à la même période de l'année, donc il fessait comme s'il avait repris sa simple vie d'humain. C'était presque touchant, jusqu'à ce que son esprit dérive sur des idées lubriques vis à vis de ses camarades de classe. Depuis hier, Lilith n'avait plus ouvert son esprit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de subir ça. Pas après tout les efforts effectués pour qu'elle ne passe pas son temps à décapiter le moindre homme posant les yeux sur elle. Je fus sorti de mes pensés par la sonnerie qui retentit. Je fessais parti du groupe qui ne changeait pas de classe, alors j'entrepris de gribouiller diverses choses sur mon cahier lorsque je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. je sentis que c'était le vampire de l'autre fois. Je me raidis sans pouvoir le contrôler sachant qu'il était télépathe. J'avais envie de fuir et d'être avec Lilith. Aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître, je me sentais toujours en sécurité avec elle…

- je suis vraiment désolé.  
Il avait parlé tellement bas que je fus surpris moi-même de l'avoir entendu. j'opinais silencieusement et me repris à penser à ce moment fatidique. Je me surpris moi-même à penser que ça n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça.

Le reste de la journée se fit sans accro et je ne partageais pas d'autre cours avec des vampires. Je soupirais. C'était enfin le weekend. Peut-être que le passer à l'hôtel serait sûrement plus logique, mais laisser Lilith seule avec cet énergumène serait vraiment une erreur.

Quand je fus sur le parking, je fus stoppé net par la scène qui souffrait à moi. Jax semblait se décomposer sur lui-même. Face à lui, un jeune homme au teint matte se tenait entre Jax et Lilith donnant une étrange sensation de surprotection envers Lilith.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

C'était le quatrième jour ou je venais devant ce foutu lycée pour tenter de voire mon imprégnée, mais je ne la vis plus. Devant supporter chaque soir Bella et ses plaintes sur le fait que son imbécile de vampire ne faisait plus rien pour la voir. J'appris aussi par elle que ma compagne et son frère seraient porté pâles pendant quelques jours. j'espérais vraiment la voir aujourd'hui. Pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec elle. Peu à peu, elle était devenue le centre de mes pensés, de mes rêves, en réalité, de tout mon monde. C'était douloureux de ne pas la voir, mais comme la seule chose que je savais d'elle était son prénom, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

Encore une fois, la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et les élèves se ruèrent dehors. Comme c'était vendredi, beaucoup partirent au plus vite pour aller au cinéma ou faire des soirées chez des amis. Je soupirais un peu sans espoir de la revoir. Et bien ça ne loupa pas, elle passa à quelques mètres de moi mais pas seule. Un homme, que je n'avais encore jamais vu, essayait de la prendre par la taille. Tout mes espoirs se sont anéantis. Elle avait donc déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Peut-être que je pourrais juste me contenter de la voire de loin… quand je vis son visage, je n'ai pas pu bien comprendre ma réaction. Moi qui pensais que c'était son copain, je fus sur que non lorsque je la vis essayer d'échapper désespérément de son étreinte, affichant une expression désespérée, dégoutée voir apeurée. A une vitesse surhumaine, je me trouvais déjà entre elle et lui. Peu importe qu'on le remarque, un grondement sourd et menaçant s'échappa de ma poitrine. Je fus satisfait de mon petit effet lorsque je vis le garçon se déconfire sur place, tétanisé de terreur.

- je crois pas qu'elle t'aie autorisé à la tripoter comme ça.

Il devint presque livide. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Puis je vis le « frère » de mon imprégnée venir tirer le brun par le bras pour le mener jusqu'à leur voiture. Je me retourna pour faire face et surtout pour assumer mon excès de zèle et de surprotection envers une femme qui ne me connaissait même pas.

- désolé  
Ce fut la seul chose que je pus sortir tellement j'avais peur de sa réaction. Peur qu'elle me haïsse. Elle fit un pas en arrière et semblait ne pas trop savoir quoi répondre.

- c'est pas grave.  
Je ne sais pas trop quel ton était présent dans ses parole et la vis s'éloigner rapidement en direction de la voiture pour s'installer côté passager. Je la suivis du regard pour la voir disparaître complètement de mon champ de vision. Je soupirais de déception. Il sera dur pour moi de l'approché prochainement. Je commençais à me demander, s'il ne valait pas mieux ne plus revenir ici sachant que ça finirait par me tuer. Puis soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Une main froide et dure. En me retournant, j'eus du mal à réagir face à Edward qui me regardait avec un petit aire railleur.

- tu t'es imprégné.  
Je restais cloué sur place. Je ne savais même pas que les vampires étaient au courant pour l'imprégnation. Et même s'il est télépathe, comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était elle. Puis la conversation, que j'eus quelque jour auparavant avec Bella au sujet de Lilith, me revint en tête et je me renfrogna.

- je ne m'intéresse pas à elle.  
Si elle n'était pas accrochée, ma mâchoire me serais arrivée au niveau de mes genoux.  
- Bella fait fausse route sur la personne que je convoite.  
- tu es gay?

Même si j'avais toujours visualisé cette option comme logique, je ne mettais jamais vraiment assuré de ce fait avec lui et comme il sortait avec Bella en plus… mais à présent, le sang froid que je détestais sûrement le plus, me regardait l'air penaud et presque complètement abattu.

- je suis dans la même situation que toi.

Il avait parler suffisamment bas pour que personne sauf moi ne puisse l'entendre. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa superbe voiture et je restais là, complètement hébété par tout cette suite d'évènement.

**BON avant de recevoir des reviews railleurs j'explique que oui Jax est un personnage poubelle mais après mettre complétement creuser la tête je ne trouvais pas logique d'utiliser un humain ou un vampire et comme Samael est gay voila il va disparaitre faut pas s'en faire X)**

**comme il s'agis de ma deuxième fic, et que la première a fait un gros flop j'aimerais beaucoup vos critiques, vos avis et compagnie.**

**j'ai finie la fic par ailleurs il reste juste quelque chapitre a corrigé par Diego :3 mais donner moi envie de poster X)**


	5. Chapter 5

**clanyta :** merci pour ta review =D

**charlie :**non ce n'est pas un JB/EC c'est juste par ce que je peut pas mettre des perso créer ni plus de deux X) merci du soutien =D

**POV LILITH**

Deux vampires qui harcèlent Samael et une espèce d'animal qui vient se mêler de mes affaires. Cela commençait sérieusement à me pomper le système. Samael m'avait déposée en ville pour que je puisse faire des courses pendant que lui et Jax rentrerait. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer, bien que l'autre gars avait sûrement réussi à calmer ses ardeurs. Pour me détendre j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour en forêt. Je déposais donc mes sacs de course dans l'appart, en précisant à Samael où j'allais, ça pouvait pas faire de mal.  
Je commençais à peine à ressentir les bienfaits de la tranquillité que mes sens se mirent tous en éveilles. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que ça me tombe dessus. Une créature d'au moins dix mètre de haut, ressemblant à un géant, mais avec des formes plus ou moins étrange. Bosselé de partout, recouvert de croûtes verdâtres et postulantes. J'eu à peine le temps de finir mon observation que son immense massue s'abattit sur moi L'évitant de justesse, l'impacte créa un énorme trou dans le sol en faisant un bruit de tonnerre. Il faillait réfléchir vite. J'étais seule et d'après ce que je ressentais, Samael n'était pas connecté sûrement à cause de Jax. Je le maudissais intérieurement tout en évitant un fois de plus les coups de massue de mon adversaire.

Il fallait atteindre sa tête, son point faible. Mais difficile de trouver une parade alors que malgré sa taille et sa carrure, il était plutôt rapide et ne se laissait pas déconcentrer. J'essayais temps bien que mal de le frapper au niveau des genoux pour le faire flancher, mais je compris bien vite qu'il ne s'agissait même pas d'un géant normal. Au même titre que les jeunes de l'entrepôt, son âme avait été corrompue. Il fallait agir vite, les bruits de la bagarre pourraient ameuter toute la ville, car bien sûr, pour arranger ma situation, le temps n'était pas du tout orageux. Au moment où j'essaya de calculer l'élan nécessaire pour aller sur son dos, un énorme loup couleur caramel, surgit de nulle part, lui avait saisi la jambe. Le géant poussa un hurlement qui ne prédisait rien de bon. Pendant qu'il se concentrait uniquement sur l'animal, je pris mon élan avec quelques appuies bien placés sur les arbres et je finis sur son dos. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que le cou du géant fasse le bruit adéquat pour que je puisse enfin respirée tranquillement. Malheureusement j'entendis aussi l'agitation qui se faisait en ville. Je pris donc dans ma poche ma poudre de combustion instantanée pour en verser un peu sur le corps du géant. En moins de quelques secondes, de longues flammes bleues entourèrent le monstre et son corps disparut purement et simplement.

J'entendis à côté un grognement. Ha oui, le loup. Je l'avais presque oublié celui là. Il était à quelques mètres, mais ne semblait pas être agressif. En le regardant, j'eus presque l'impression de le connaître. En réfléchissant à cette impression, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour faire le lien avec le garçon de cette après-midi. Je lui dis rapidement merci. Je partis en direction de la ville à une rapidité fulgurante pour aller remonter les bretelles de Samael.

Arrivée dans le salon, je le vis assis sur le canapé les coudes sur les genoux et le visage dans les mains. Des bruits étranges m'arrivaient de ma chambre ce qui m'inquiéta encore plus. J'ouvris la porte pour tomber sur deux paires de fesses pointées dans ma direction et voir le visage de Jax qui devait prendre son pied suite aux soins des deux « prostituées ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre?  
Je me félicitais intérieurement d'avoir encore suffisamment de self control pour ça. Mais comme je trouvais la réponse trop longue à venir, j'attrapa les deux demoiselles par le bras pour les mettre à la porte en pensant à leur jeter leurs vêtements au visage. Une fois ceci fait, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé.

- j'ai été attaquée par un géant en forêt.  
L'expression de Samael était impayable et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre une lettre apparue sur la table basse. Je l'ouvris et la lus silencieusement pour ensuite la reposer en poussant un long soupir.

- on est débarrassé de Jax. D'ailleurs il ne doit même plus être là. Ensuite, l'attaque du géant était préméditée. Apparemment, on essaye de nous tuer. Finalement, ils nous ont rendus la seule part d'humanité qui avait disparue.

- ce qui veut dire?  
- notre conscience.  
- et ils veulent sérieusement que l'ont continue à tuer des gens avec une conscience ou alors on aura plus à le faire?  
- tu crois sérieusement que si quelqu'un essai de nous tuer il ne va pas continuer à mettre des innocents sur notre chemin? Le géant de tout à l'heure était complètement corrompu, mais je suis sûr que ça n'a jamais été quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu te rappelle le gars de cet aprèm qui a pris ma défense? Et bien c'est une espèce de loup garou apparemment.  
- cette zone du pays a l'air vraiment peuplée de surnat.

Je soupirais longuement à cette idée, mais au moins une bonne chose a découlé de cette attaque. J'étais débarrassée de l'enquiquineur. J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre de cette attaque qu'une autre lettre surgit sur la table, mais c'est Samael qui la prit cette fois.

* * *

**POV SAMAEL**

Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Non seulement on avait récupéré une conscience qui pourrait être un gros frein dans l'exécution des âmes corrompues, mais en plus quelqu'un ou quelque chose voulait nous éliminer et pour réaliser son souhait, il n'avait pas hésité à envoyer un géant dans une zone peuplée d'humain. Et maintenant une mission qui prendrait sûrement tout le weekend rien que pour faire l'aller-retour, malgré notre rapidité. Ne tardant pas à nous préparer avec des vêtements souples et confortables, on se mit en route. Lilith, qui malgré le fait qu'elle vienne d'une époque ou les voitures n'étaient même pas un fantasme dans les rêves des hommes, conduisait mieux que personne. Bien sûr, un humain ne pourrait absolument pas adopter sa conduite sinon en moins de deux il serait mort. Il nous fallu 18h pour arriver à destination. Apparemment dans cette ville du sud de l'Amérique, quelque chose posait problème avec des morts inexplicables. Inexplicables pour eux, voulait dire monstres assoiffés de sang liquidant tout ce qu'ils touchent. A l'inverse des vampires qui faisaient toujours en sorte de ne laisser aucun doute sur les raisons de la mort de leur victimes (accident, suicide…), les monstres, eux, s'en fichaient royalement. Il ne nous fallut pas plus de deux heures pour trouver le dit monstre et l'éliminer. Malheureusement, il n'était pas seul. Une véritable « famille » dut être éliminée et c'est là que je compris la conséquence de notre nouvelle conscience aquerrie. Lilith et moi, nous nous posions réellement des questions. Pourquoi les tuer alors qu'ils ne font que répondre à leurs instincts? Pourquoi ne pas tous simplement les aider à vivre leur nouvelle existence?  
Puis tout le poids de ces centaines d'années à tuer nous est tombé dessus, si bien que le retour prit presque deux fois plus de temps. On était perturbé et j'espérais vraiment qu'on était près de la fin de la mission. J'en venais même à espérer que l'empathe soit là pour nous aider. Si on devait continuer à vivre en regrettant autans de choses, mentalement on tiendrait pas. On a toujours été capable de sentiments. Bien sûr certaines fois, on était triste d'en arriver là, mais on pensait surtout que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Maintenant, on avait une petite voix qui nous disait que c'était mal. Et tous ça combiné à la fatigue et au stresse, nous fit nous écrouler à peine arrivé. Demain, ça sera lundi et on a qu'une nuit de sommeil pour être en forme.

* * *

**POV JASPER**

J'avais passé le weekend à discuter avec Edward. Je pensais vraiment que le fait de s'intéresser à la même personne nous déchirerait, mais bien au contraire, on était proche. De plus en plus proche. Je me disais qu'au moins, s'il réussissait à avoir Samael, je pourrais avoir la chance de le voir amicalement, et vis versa. Une chose était sûr, ça ne risquait pas d'être facile. Non seulement il se méfiait de nous, mais en plus, maintenant il faisait tout pour nous éviter. D'une part, parce que Bella avait un don pour l'énerver, et d'autre part, à cause de ce qu'avait fait Edward. Malgré qu'il lui ai pardonné un peu. Je soupirais las en écoutant mon frère jouer au piano. Vendredi soir avait été très étrange. Des coups de tonnerre, malgré le temps calme, se fessaient entendre. Et quand nous avions compris que quelque chose se passait en forêt, on s'est rendu sur les lieux, mais il n'y avait rien à par l'odeur de Lilith, celle de Jacob et une horrible odeur qu'on ne put identifier. Malgré le fait que Edward soit télépathe, on ne savait rien d'eux à part qu'ils étaient là pour accomplir quelque chose. La chose qui me perturbait vraiment, c'est de savoir pourquoi on était tout deux attirés par la même personne, Alice étais injoignable, même si je me doutais qu'elle le faisait exprès, et on ne savait rien concernant son compagnon. D'après Carlisle, c'était un fait extrêmement rare, voir inexistant, car il en avait vaguement entendu parler au début de sa vie de vampire. C'était un vrai problème.

Une fois l'heure d'aller en cours arrivée, nous partîmes tout les quatre, en passant prendre Bella, vers le lycées. Mon premier cours se passa avec Lilith. C'était un véritable soulagement, car quand je me fixais à ses émotions, je pouvais enfin être calme avec elle. C'était si fluide. Elle n'était pas changeante comme la plupart des humains et ses émotions étaient rarement violentes.

Je m'assis donc comme à mon habitude à côté d'elle et sentit très vite qu'elle était perturbée, inquiète. Je sentais même un peu de peur en elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui envoyer des ondes d'apaisement. Je la vis fermer les yeux et soupirer, puis elle se tourna vers moi. On aurait dit qu'elle chercher quoi dire exactement.

- toi et ton frère c'est quoi votre problème au sujet de Samael?  
J'étais bouche bée. Malgré que j'étais sur que ça se voyait, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle irait droit au but comme ça. Je pris un moment de réflexion avant de me décider à finalement dire la vérité.

- c'est notre âme sœur.  
- à tous les deux?  
Je lui fis signe que oui. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais pas de colère. Elle avait plutôt l'air de réfléchir.  
- c'est possible en même temps.  
- qu'est-ce qui est possible?  
Elle ne répondit pas et passa le reste de la matinée à réfléchir sans vraiment faire attention à ma présence.  
A l'heure du repas, je fis part mentalement de cette discution avec Edward qui semblait plus embêté par Bella, qui n'arrêtait pas de parler du mariage à qui voulait l'entendre, que part les dire de Lilith.  
Je soupira. Cette après-midi, je n'avais cours avec aucun d'eux ce qui était vraiment navrant. Edward non plus d'après ce que je compris.  
Je ne les vis pas à la sortie. Ils avaient du se dépêcher de rentré chez eux.

je suis sur que vous vous demandez ce que mon esprit parfois tordue a pu trouver comme explication à leur trio X)


	6. Chapter 6

comme le précédent chapitre est moitie plus court que les 4 premier je me rattrape en mettant le 6 dessuite X)

**POV LILITH**

En rentrant ce soir là, je pus constater que Samael n'allait pas bien. On avait encore reçu un ordre de mission nous chargeant, un fois de plus, d'éliminer des âmes corrompues. Heureusement, c'était suffisamment proche et on fut rentré plutôt de bonne heure. Samael partit se coucher directement. Il semblait complètement miné. Lui qui avait le sourire facile, ça me peinait vraiment de le voir si maussade. N'arrivant décidément pas à dormir, je partit en direction de la forêt. C'était sûrement idiot, vu que la dernière fois j'avais été attaquée, mais je pensais que le moral de Samael avait détint sur moi. J'étais sans cesse au bord des larmes dès que je me remémorais certaines choses du passé. Tout ces morts. Et puis ma vie d'humaine. Quand je me remémorais ma mort, je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes. Peut-être que si j'étais morte d'une autre manière, je ne serais pas là maintenant et, surtout, je ne serais pas rebutée, voir effrayée, au simple fait qu'un homme me touche ne serait ce qu'un peu. Je pleurais vraiment à présent, lorsque j'entendis un craquement en face de moi. Le garçon-loup se trouvait devant moi. Il avait l'air peiné, mais je ne savais trop pourquoi. Il fit un pas vers moi.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Je ne sais trop ce qui m'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici, bien que c'était proche du territoire Cullen, mais maintenant que j'y étais, je savais pourquoi. Mon imprégnée était là. Elle pleurait et semblait complètement inconsolable. Elle m'avait vu et semblait plus perplexe qu'autre chose, malgré que les larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux. Je fis doucement un pas vers elle, en espérant qu'elle ne fuirait pas. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée, je m'approcha tous près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. je la sentis se raidir complètement. je fermais les yeux attendant d'un instant à l'autre de me faire frapper, mais elle se détendit et me rendit mon étreinte en pleurant de plus belle. Je n'osais bouger de peur de la faire fuir. Puis d'un coup, sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte, sa respiration s'était faite plus profonde et elle ne semblait plus bouger. Ne savant trop que faire, je la souleva délicatement pour la poser sur un tas de feuilles morte. Ne pouvant pas la laisser seule là, je m'étendus près d'elle pour lui apporter toute la chaleur de mon corps. J'étais tellement heureux de ce moment que je m'endormis bêtement près d'elle. Quand je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard, elle n'était plus là.

* * *

**POV LILITH**

Je regrettais un peu d'avoir abandonné ce garçon là bas. Après tout, il m'avait apporté un peu de soutien dont j'avais besoin. À force de jouer les fortes qui ne montre jamais ses émotions, j'avais fini par être trop fragile. Je ne savais pas trop vers où je marchais, mais cette forêt n'était sûrement pas suffisamment grande pour que je m'y perde. Puis, je déboucha sur une clairière qui avait, au milieu, une grande maison aux baies vitrées. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un habitait dans les parages. Je comptais faire demi tour, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un vampire. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année et les cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière. il avait le regard bienveillant et me fit signe d'approcher.

- je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un habitait par ici.  
Il me sourit l'air de retenir sa respiration quand même.

- je suppose que tu est Lilith. Mes enfants m'ont beaucoup parler de toi.  
Je devinais que ça devait être ici que le clan des vampires vivaient. Avant que je ne pus répondre quoi que ce soit, j'aperçus Edward et Jasper juste derrière leur paternel, qui d'ailleurs s'excusa et retourna dans une autre pièce.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Quand j'arriva derrière Carlisle pour voir qui était là, je fus plus que surpris de découvrir Lilith. Elle semblait être venue par ici accidentellement, mais temps qu'on y était, je comptais bien en profiter. Carlisle s'éclipsa et je fis signe à Lilith de me suivre vers le salon de musique. Elle semblait obnubilée par la décoration et l'ameublement. Jasper était déjà près du piano sachant à l'avance où j'empennerais Lilith. Elle observa le piano avec envie et je lui fis signe qu'elle pouvait en jouer. Elle s'assit et commença à jouer une belle mélodie qui m'était complètement inconnue. Cela semblait la détendre, alors je décidas de lui poser la question auquel personne ne semblait trouver de réponse.

- vous êtes quoi?  
Elle sourit largement et tout en continuant à jouer elle me répondit.  
- on est des démons.  
Si cela était possible, je serais tombé à la renverse. Jasper prit la parole plus rapidement que moi.  
- mais les démons ne sont pas censés vivre en enfer?  
Elle rigolât, ses mains continuant à pianoter sur le piano.

- oui et les vampires ne sont pas sensés craindre l'eau bénite, les crucifix et le soleil?  
Elle marquait un point.  
- si on joue sur ta théorie cela voudrait dire que le paradis existe aussi, mais non désolé pour vous. Si vous croyez un jour passer l'éternité sur des petits nuages, c'est raté.  
Elle marqua une pause en réfléchissant sûrement à ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou non.

- mais alors pourquoi êtes vous venus à Forks?  
Malgré mes capacités à garder le contrôle, j'étais vraiment très intéressé.

- nous sommes venus ici sous les instructions de nos supérieurs afin d'exécuter notre dernière mission. Cette mission est la plus difficile de toute la vie d'un démon et elle nous permettra par la suite d'accéder au rang supérieur, malgré le fait qu'en temps normal nous sommes séparés de notre binôme pour la réaliser. Je me retrouve ici avec Samael sans plus d'explication pour réaliser cette dites mission.

Elle se tourna vers nous et soupira longuement. Elle arrêta de jouer et se plaça pour être bien en face de nous.

- démon n'est pas un terme vraiment exacte mais, c'est le seul dans le langage humain qui puisse réellement nous correspondre. Pour devenir comme Samael et moi, il faut remplir certaines aptitudes. Nous sommes mort en réalité, environ dans le moyen âge si je me souviens bien. Au moment de notre mort, notre âme était suffisamment forte, pleine de ressentiment, de colère et d'envie de vivre, qu'au lieu de partir à la recherche d'un nouveau corps pour se réincarner, elle se matérialisa, ce qui nous donna naissance. En quelque sorte, malgré que l'on soit resté les mêmes personnes qu'a notre vivant, on est un peu comme des fantômes si vous voulez. Et notre boulot est d'empêché les âmes corrompues de se réincarner. En réalité, lorsque quelqu'un meurt, il ne va ni en enfer ni au paradis. Son âme quitte son corps à la recherche d'un autre a habité, en général il s'agit de nouveau né. Mais si elle est tuée par un démon, comme Samael et moi, cette âme est totalement détruite.

J'étais sous le choc. C'était quelque chose d'incroyable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir admiratif.

- vous avez d'autres questions?  
- oui. Je voudrais savoir quel était ce nouveau rang que vous tentez d'atteindre. Ce que c'est exactement un âme corrompue et aussi pourquoi tu as dit l'autre fois que c'était possible que Edward et moi possédions la même âme sœur.

Les pensés de Jasper allaient dans tout les sens et c'était vraiment dur de suivre le cours de ses dernières.

- le prochain rang, enfaîte, nous donnera un statut uniquement administratif. On sera des « fonctionnaires » et nous n'aurons plus à aller sur le terrain pour éliminer les âmes corrompues. les âmes corrompues sont des âmes devenues trop instables et qui prennent presque le dessus sur l'esprit de la personne et vont même jusqu'à modifier l'apparence du corps qu'elles habitent. Ce sont aussi des démons, mais différent. En général, ça arrive lorsqu'on joue avec la magie noir ou lorsqu'on est vraiment trop mauvais, mais là, ça reste rare. Ensuite, si je t'ai dit ça, c'est parce qu'il est possible que vous posséder la même âme… enfin en parti.

J'ouvris grand la bouche. Déjà que j'avais des difficultés à concevoir que j'avais une âme, mais maintenant, j'avais peut être la moitié de celle de Jasper. Je repris mon calme non sans l'aide de Jasper.

- tu as pourtant dit que quand quelqu'un mourrait, son âme cherchait un nouveau corps.  
- l'âme n'as pas vraiment besoin d'un corps vivant en soit. Les vampire ont une âme, sinon vous seriez des coquilles vides incapables de prendre la moindre décision ni rien de la sorte, même si votre esprit fonctionne toujours très bien. En réalité, j'imagine, car je ne connais pas votre histoire, que quand Jasper était sur le point de mourir son âme avait déjà entrepris de « partir », mais lorsqu'il fut transformé, seulement une partie de celle-ci revint en lui et plus tard cette autre partie a due venir se réincarner en toi Edward. C'est pour cela que vous deux réagissez de la même manière face à Samael, même si vous êtes deux personnes différentes, vos âmes reconnaissent en lui votre âme sœur et donc, vous pousse à essayer de le posséder.

- il y a un moyen de remédier à ça?  
Carlisle, qui avait sans doute tout écouter, se trouvait sur le pas de la porte l'air grave.

- non, malheureusement. Même si votre âme a gardé la même empreinte l'une comme l'autre, il n'en est pas moins que maintenant ce sont bien les vôtres. De toute façon, on ne peut pas faire entrer une âme de force dans un corps.

J'étais complètement perdu. C'était un vrai choque pour moi. Je n'aurais sûrement jamais ce que je veux le plus au monde. Lilith soupira lourdement, elle avait le visage entre les main et je sentis Jasper tenter de l'apaiser.

- je crois savoir maintenant ce qu'est cette foutue mission que personne ne réussit jamais et aussi pourquoi, malgré nos habitudes à Samael et à moi, on c'est retrouvé ensemble ici.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lourdement. Elle ne put résister aux regards interrogateurs et insistants que nous lui portions.

- on est ici pour être confronté à nos âmes sœurs. C'est pour ça qu'à la fin, on devra choisir entre nos âmes sœurs ou aller travailler dans les bureaux. C'est aussi sûrement pour ça que jamais personne ne réussit. Ils choisissent sûrement de rester avec leurs compagnons.

- et toi, sais -tu qui est ton âme sœur?  
D'une certaine manière, Carlisle était heureux de savoir que moi et Jasper aviont le temps de conquérir le cœur de Samael. Même s'il était inquiet de ce que ça pourrait donner, si ce jeune garçon n'en voulait qu'un ou même aucun.

- non et franchement je m'en contre fiche. Je ne souhaite absolument pas le rencontrer pour la simple et bonne raison que je lui briserais sans vergogne le cœur. Je compte bien choisir le poste administratif sans aucun regret.

Je fus perturbé par son esprit. Elle haïssait littéralement les hommes. Même si après plusieurs siècle de vie, elle avait fini par les supporter. Je voyais des images de vestiges de son passé, avant qu'elle ne meurt. Surtout le visage d'un homme et la souffrance de ce qu'il lui faisais subir. J'eus de la peine pour Jacob. Même s'il y avait toujours de l'espoir, ça lui serait encore moins facile que de réussir à conquérir Samael.

Une fois Lilith partit, je pris mon téléphone. Je n'aimais pas les loups, mais il avait quand même le droit de savoir.

* * *

**POV SAMAEL**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Lilith était partie. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir alors que le matin pointé déjà au loin. Je l'entendis rentrer et venir directement dans ma chambre. Elle s'assit au bord de mon lit. En la regardant, je sus qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus, mais qu'elle avait beaucoup de chose à me dire.

Elle me fit part de sa discussion avec les Cullen et de ses conclusions. Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur, le fait que c'était logique,ou le fait qu'au lieu d'avoir une âme sœur, j'en avais deux ou plutôt une âme sœur dans deux personnes différentes. Lorsqu'elle partit sous la douche, je me mis à réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne pouvait absolument pas faire un choix entre les deux. En supposant que je finissent par en aimer au moins un, ça serait égoïste de ma part et je briserais sûrement une partie de leur famille. Je soupirais, cet état d'esprit devait venir de ma nouvelle conscience. Tel que j'étais avant, je n'aurais pas hésité à m'amuser un peu avec les deux avant de m'en débarrasser. Suivant le court de mes pensés, je me demandais vraiment qui pouvait être l'âme sœur de Lilith. Je n'avait vu aucun garçon du lycée lui tourner autour et les vampires semblaient juste l'apprécier amicalement. Je me serais presque frappé le front quand la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Le garçon qui n'est pas du lycée! Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Et en plus, il n'était pas humain. C'était une chance. Le malheureux par contre va surement souffrir. Lilith déteste totalement les hommes et ne se laissera pas approcher aussi facilement, âme sœur ou pas.

Je fus sorti de ma rêverie par un grand fracas provenant de la salle de bain. Je m'y précipita pour trouver Lilith, vêtuee d'une simple serviette accrochée sous ses bras, au prise avec une espèce d'homme. Il avait la peau sur les os et se tenait comme un singe. Il agitait autour de lui une épée bien trop longue pour lui qu'il planta dans la cuisse de Lilith qui se retenait d'hurler. Elle empoigna la lame à deux mains pour la maintenir en place et me lança un regard que je compris aussitôt. Avant même que la créature ne put réagir, je l'avais déjà transpercée avec mon bras au niveau du torse. Il partit en poussière, son épée avec. Lilith se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le salon pour s'assoir sur le canapé, le visage tordu de douleur et une main pressant la plaie qui saignait abondamment. Je soupira en allant dans ma chambre chercher la pommade guérisseuse, puis retourna près d'elle pour en appliquer généreusement sur ses plaies.

- si on commence à nous attaquer directement chez nous on va être mal.  
Ses blessures commençaient à se refermer et elle put enfin respirer. Une lettre, comme on s'y attendait, arriva sur la table basse. Je la lus à voix haute. Et je fus encore plus bouche bée, devant son contenu, que d'habitude.

- alors il nous félicite d'avoir trouvé le but de la mission, d'avoir réussi à éliminer le démon qui était lui aussi envoyé pour nous tuer et nous conseille d'aller vivre dans le clan des vampires le plus proches, autrement dit chez les Cullen. Apparemment, les démons de bas niveaux, comme celui là, ont une trouille bleu des vampires des iris topazes.

- Mais bien sûr. Je vais aller voir les Cullen en débarquant chez eux avec nos valises. « coucou, c'est nous, les p'tits démons. On vient vivre chez vous, car on se fait attaquer et que vous foutez la trouille aux démons les plus faibles. Par contre si un démons plus fort apparaît, vous aurez votre maison saccager et vous risquez aussi de vous faire tuer » il se foutent de notre gueule! Et c'est qui le salopard qui veut nous tuer?

Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait raison. Je ne pensais pas non plus que les Cullen pourraient accepter. De plus, mettre la vie de toute une famille, même une famille de vampires, ne m'enchantait pas du tout.

- ils ne savent pas non plus, mais d'après eux, c'était absolument pas prévue et ils s'en inquiètent. C'est pas une mauvaise idée de s'entourer de vampires. On éviterait les attaques des sous démons comme celui là et les plus fort devraient venir plus nombreux Chose rare, car les démons agressifs ne sont absolument pas aptes à côtoyer leurs congénères.


	7. Chapter 7

POV JASPER

J'étais partagé suite à l'information donnée par Lilith. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir à toute ces infos. Par chance, Edward, qui n'était pas en meilleur état d'esprit que moi, était d'accord sur le fait que peut importe lequel réussirait à avoir notre âme sœur, l'autre ne serait pas privé de le voir. Edward avait appelé le Quileute pour lui expliquer la situation. Je dus m'occuper de ses sentiments, car il était vraiment effondré. Un fois les cours commençaient, la journée se passa tranquillement, malgré Bella. Je commençais vraiment à ne plus pouvoir la supporter au point au je souhaitais même que Samael devienne le compagnon de Edward afin de nous débarrasser d'elle.

Samael s'installa à la même place que d'habitude et avant qu'une fille de la classe ne put s'accaparer la place près de lui, je m'y installa. Il était très perturbé. Il semblait même avoir peur. Je pensais tristement que c'était de moi. Lilith avait du lui parler de notre discussion. Il serait étrange que cette homme souhaite vivre avec pour compagnon que la moitié d'une âme. J'étais perdu dans ma réflexion lorsque je vis que ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient posé sur moi. Il semblait perplexe.

- j'aimerais vous parler à toi et à ton frère, mais sans que Lilith ne le sache.

Doucement, j'acquiesçais la peur au ventre. Je redoutais ce qu'il voulait nous dire. Sûrement voulait-il nous rejeter et nous faire comprendre de laisser tomber. C'est à l'heure du repas qu'on le retrouva dans un couloir du bâtiment. Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Lilith et moi voudrions savoir si on pouvait venir vivre chez vous?

Je n'étais pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais Samael gardait inébranlablement les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

- pourquoi?

Je regrettais déjà d'avoir demandé. Si je le pouvais, je dirais oui tout de suite. Malheureusement, il nous fallait quand même l'avis de Carlisle.

- est-ce que vous avez des problèmes d'argent? Vous n'êtes pas en danger quand même?

Il soupira lourdement évitant notre regard.

- on sait que les faibles démons sont effrayés à la vue des vampires végétariens. On a déjà été attaqué deux fois. Ils sont envoyés par on ne sait, qui ni pourquoi. Donc nos supérieurs nous ont conseillés d'aller chez vous. Mais comme vous le voyez, on est encore en un seul morceau. Ils ne sont pas très puissants, mais comme ils attaquent à n'importe quel moment ça serais plus prudent.

Il nous regarda enfin les yeux presque suppliant. Je vis Edward s'éloigner en empoignant son téléphone.

- Edward va demander à notre père s'il n'y voit pas d'inconvenant, mais je suis persuadé que non. Carlisle adore apprendre de nouvelles choses et le dernier fois que Lilith est venue, même s'il n'a pas osé le dire, il est resté sur sa faim.

Je pus voir avec plaisir un sourire resplendissant sur le visage de Samael. Je fondis littéralement à cette vue et j'étais près à parier que mon cœur aurait pu se remettre à battre. Edward nous rejoigna tous aussi souriant.

- il n'y a aucun soucis. On ira chercher vos affaires dès ce soir. Esmée serait ravi de pouvoir cuisiner pour vous.

Devant le regard perplexe de Samael, Edward se sentit obligé de rajouter.

- Esmée est notre mère adoptive.  
- maintenant il va falloir que je convainque Lilith. Elle était plutôt réticente et c'est peu dire. Face à ça, elle ne souhaite pas vous mettre en danger.  
Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Edward et moi avions décidé d'éviter de nous y rendre et étions devant le secrétariat pour parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, jubilant à l' avance de partager notre chez nous avec Samael. Le soir arriva bien trop lentement à notre goût. Nous avons rejoins Samael et Lilith à côté de leur voiture. Nous avons donc décidé d'aller avec eux dans leur appartement pour pouvoir prendre l'essentiel, pendant que Rosalie et Emmett iraient préparer au moins une chambre pour leur arrivé.

Un fois toutes leurs affaires dans les deux voitures, et malgré les bouderies de Lilith qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce plan, nous partîmes tous en direction du manoir Cullen.

POV SAMAEL

Lilith était vraiment en rogne contre moi. Je la comprenais vraiment. Même si je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas mêler les vampires à ça, je le fis. Maintenant, en direction de chez les Cullen, elle commençait à peine à retrouver ça bonne humeur grâce à l'aide discrète de Jasper depuis l'autre véhicule.

Un fois arrivé devant le manoir Cullen, je laissais les vampires installer nos affaires pendant que j'entreprenais d'établir des barrières de protection, un processus très fatiguant. Lilith ne le faisait pas avec moi, car en cas de pépin, il valait mieux en avoir au moins un en forme plutôt que deux à moitié faible. Un vampire, qui devait sûrement être Carlisle au vue des descriptions que j'avais de lui, vain se tenir à quelque mettre de moi.

- que faites-vous?  
- je pose des protections autour de votre maison pour éviter que certains démons puissent vous attaquer. Pour les briser, il faudrait au moins un démon de notre niveaux ou plus. J'ai aussi posé des protections à vos voitures. Si quelqu'un est attaqué à l'extérieur, ce sera un endroit sûr.  
- vous semblez très fatiguer.  
- oui, ça pompe une grande partie de mon énergie.

Le vampire resta silencieux. J'eus bientôt fini, seulement j'avais présumé de mes forces. Le manque de sommeil combinait à ça, j'étais en train de basculer lorsqu'une poigne solide me tenait encore debout. en relevant la tête, je vis Edward le regard très inquiet.

- ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normale. Il me faut juste quelques minutes de repos pour récupérer.

Sans répondre, il me souleva et je finis rapidement assis sur le canapé. Je le remercia en regardant la pièce autour de moi. Elle faisait office de salon et de salle à manger avec une cuisine américaine. Lilith était en train de converser avec une vampire, qui devais être la femme da Carlisle. Elle était jolie et semblait gentille. Dans le salon, il y avait aussi Carlisle, Edward et Jasper qui me regardaient un peu inquiet.

- je vous dis que ça allait. Il me faudra juste une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout sera à nouveau normal.

Peu à peu, tout le monde se détendit. Je pus goutter à l'excellente cuisine d'Esmée, ce qui était étonnant pour un vampire qui ne manger rien d'autre que du sang. Edward me conduit jusque dans ma chambre. Mes cartons n'étaient pas déballés et jonchés le sol. Un grand lit au milieu de la chambre. Je trouva le courage de me dévêtir et je m'écroula littéralement dans le sommeil.

POV LILITH

La chambre, que les Cullen m'avait préparé, était spacieuse et semblait confortable. Elle était juste à côté de celle de Samael, qui en ce moment devait déjà ronfler comme pas permis. Je m'allongeais sur le lit. Je trouvais toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ils étaient gentils certes, mais ils risquaient d'avoir des ennuies si un démon de notre rang en voulait à notre vie. Je soupirais longuement. Il était vraiment étrange que Samael soit tombé sur son âme sœur de cette manière. En avoir deux pour le prix d'une, c'était vraiment une affaire. Quand à moi, je me demandais toujours s'il se trouvait dans les parages. Je supposais que oui, sinon je ne serais pas là avec Samael. Peut-être que je ne me rendrais même pas compte de sa présence. Après tout, je ne souhaitais pas non plus briser volontairement le cœur de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas rien demandé. Je commençais à sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'un hurlement de loup se fit entendre de loin. Je ne pouvais savoir s'il s'agissait d'un loup normal ou d'un loup comme l'autre garçon. Quelqu'il soit, s'il pouvait se la fermer, ça m'irait, mais prise d'une envie naturelle, je dus donc me diriger dans le noir vers la salle de bain. Je ne fis aucun bruit et, passant devant la chambre de Samael, je pus voir un spectacle vraiment étrange. Samael était dans son lit, mais à quelques centimètres de là, installés dans un petit canapé, Edward et Jasper l'observé. Dans leurs regards, je pouvais voir tout l'amour et le désir de protection qu'ils portaient pour mon faux frère. Quand ils me virent, ils eurent l'air vraiment gêné et sur le point de s'en aller en courant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tellement leurs têtes étaient impayables. Je partis donc en direction de la salle de bain. Un fois sortie, je me disais que ça ne serait vraiment pas idiot de sa part de choisir l'amour pure de deux vampires plutôt que de choisir la vie de bureau. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de lui rendre visite de temps en temps.  
Bella, aillant apprit notre nouvelle colocation, se sentit obligée d'en faire autant. j'allais devoir la supporter. Non seulement elle tapait sur le système de tout le monde, mais en plus, je ne voyais pas pourquoi cet imbécile d'Edward restait avec elle, mettant totalement de côté ses chances de conquérir Samael.  
Une nuit, où je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je descendis pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Je vis Edward, assis sur le canapé, complètement statufier.

- tu compte la virer quand?  
- je ne peux pas. Les Volturi veulent qu'elle soit transformée comme elle connaît notre existence.  
- vires la, je m'occuperais des Volturi.

Edward me regarda bouche bée. Je remontais donc dans ma chambre afin d'essayer encor un fois de m'endormir. Je devrais demander au docteur Cullen quelques somnifères.

Edward n'attendit pas longtemps avant de virer Bella. le lendemain soir, il la chassa avec toutes ses affaires. Après avoir chialé, supplié et insulté tout le monde, elle se résigna et partit.

- j'espère avoir raison de te faire confiance.  
- tu ne crois tout de même pas avoir la moindre chance avec Samael si tu continues à avoir cette sangsue collée à toi.

Edward rigola à la comparaison mais resta inquiet quand même. D'ailleurs, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour être confronter, un fois de plus, au problème « Bella ». Le surlendemain soir, un émissaire venant d'Italie pria la famille Cullens de se rendre au plus vite à Voltera.

Le weekend qui suivit, nous étions en route. Seul Edward et Carlisle m'accompagnaient, de peur que ça finisse mal. Arrivé devant la propriété des Volturi, je pris un malin plaisir à me placer derrière les deux vampires faignant un peu la peur pour les obliger à me couvrir. L'inquiétude se peignait sur le visage d'Edward et Carlisle ne semblait pas plus confiant.  
Dans la salle du trône, les trois vampires étaient là, Aro se leva un grand sourire sur le visage. Une tel bonne humeur ne présagait rien de bon.

- Carlisle, mon vieil ami, quel plaisir de te revoir. Je vois que ton fils télépathe t'accompagne, mais quel dommage que le reste de ta merveilleuse famille ne soit pas présente, en particulier ta fille Alice.  
- je suis aussi enchanté de vous revoir. Je n'aimerais pas sembler impoli, mais je souhaiterais savoir pourquoi vous nous avez convoqués.

Aro eut un sourire encor plus grand et carnassier. J'étais contente de voir qu'il était toujours aussi, égocentrique. Il ne m'avait même pas remarqué, ni les deux autres, trop occupés à écouter ce qui se disait entre les deux chefs.

- et bien, il y a quelque temps, j'ai reçu une étrange visite. La visite de votre humaine, qui, a son grand désarroi, semblait s'être faite abandonnée par ton fils au détriment d'une autre humaine.

Edward et Carlisle se raidirent encore plus.

- bien sur, comme elle souhaitait ,e faire transformer, j'ai exossé son souhaite, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait vous-même. D'après ses dires, vous avez fait entrer deux autres humains dans votre maison.

- Edward souhaitait transformer Bella uniquement parce qu'il croyait en son amour, mais il s'est avéré qu'elle ne cherchait que l'immortalité. Maintenant qu'elle a été transformée, je suppose que nous n'avons plus rien à faire.

- je ne pense pas que ça soit aussi facile. Les lois sont faites pour être respectées, mais avant de lancer sur vous et votre famille mes gardes, j'ai un compromis à vous proposer. Votre Bella est un nouvel né très insupportable, alors vous serez en charge d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prendre son indépendance. Mais j'exigerais aussi que votre fille Alice et votre fils Edward viennent travailler pour moi, et bien sûr, que les deux nouveaux humains soient éliminés ou transformés. Ceci est indiscutable.

POV EDWARD

Ça allait mal, très mal même. Finir comme toutou pour les Volturi, c'était tout ce que je voulais éviter et Bella pourrait à présent me pourrir la vie à volonté, un fois qu'elle aurait le droit de quitter ma famille. J'étais totalement en panique, lorsque j'entendis la voix de Lilith derrière moi.

- moi je pense que c'est discutable.

Elle se décala pour que les Volturi puissent la voir et tous les droits eurent des yeux exorbités reflétant la surprise et une pointe de peur.

- Ro… Rosalia?  
- hmmm non. À présent c'est Lilith.

Aro semblait complètement paniqué, ce qui me fit me détendre. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que quand elle disait qu'elle s'en occuperait, elle leurs ferait cette effet.

- et donc tu es là pour?  
- et bien pour vous signaler que les humains vivants à présent chez les Cullen n'étaient autres que mon collègue et moi.

Elle eut un sourire limite carnassier.

- et je pense également que Edward et Alice ne viendront pas travailler ici, s'ils ne le souhaitent pas.

Aro dansait d'une pieds à l'autre, en attendant la suite concernant Bella.

- ensuite, à part si Carlisle ou Edward y voyent quelque chose à redire, je demanderais l'exécution d'Isabella Swan.

Aro passa son regard sur Carlisle puis sur moi, attendant une réaction, mais aucune ne ce fit.

- ce sera tout?

Lilith acquiesça et nous pûmes tous quitter les lieux, sous les yeux complètements ébahient des gardes. J'attendis patiemment d'arriver à l'avion et d'être assis avec Lilith et Carlisle pour poser la question qui me taraudait.

- Rosalia?  
- oui, c'est l'une des nombreuses identités que j'ai eu au cours de ma vie, et c'est celle que j'avais quand je suis allé voir les Volturi pour la dernière fois.  
- pourquoi les Volturi ont-ils peur de toi?  
Carlisle semblait perplexe, mais ne pouvait que remercier Lilith pour son aide si précieuse.  
- les Volturi sont au courant de notre existence et les démons de rang suprême pourraient les mettre, eux et tout leurs gardes, en charpie en moins de deux secondes, alors c'est normal qu'ils s'inquiètent ne sachant pas quel rang je suis. S'ils ne fonds pas circuler l'information aux vampires, c'est pour justement éviter que certains vampires s'allient aux démons pour faire exhausser leurs moindre désirs. Malgré leurs côtés sadiques, ils font du bon travail pour garder les vampires en sécurité des humains.

J'étais perplexe, mais le fait d'être hors de danger des Volturi et en plus d'être débarrassé de Bella me rassura complètement.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV JASPER**

Ils étaient parti depuis seulement quelques minutes lorsque Esmée me demanda d'aller réveiller Samael pour le petit déjeuner. Je me dirigea donc silencieusement vers la chambre de celui-ci. Il dormait encore sur le dos. Il s'était complètement étalé sur tout le lit. À sa respiration, je compris qu'il dormait profondément. Cela serait dommage de le réveiller, mais il valait mieux que ce soit moi que Esmée. Je le regardais pencher au dessus de lui, hésitant à le réveiller, puis, il remua un peu et dans son mouvement entrouvrit la bouche. Une pulsion me prit et je ne pue résister à l'envie de goûter à ses lèvres. Je déposais donc, délicatement, un baiser sur sa bouche. En me relevant, je vis avec effroi qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Il me fixait, mais ne semblait pas en colère. Il avait l'air perplexe. Puis, avant que j'aie eu le temps de m'éclipser, il se trouva à genoux devant moi et colla doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son contact fut un réelle délice. La chaleur de ses lèvres me donna une sensation de bien être incomparable à ce que j'ai pu connaître auparavant. Sa langue se retrouva à caresser ma lèvre inférieur dans le but de demander sûrement un droit de passage. Je ne pus que répondre en ouvrant la bouche. Au moment où je sentis sa langue entrelacer la mienne, je posa une main sur sa hanche pour le rapprocher de moi. Le contact de nos deux corps me donna une sensation de béatitude complète. Après quelque temps, je ne sais pas exactement combien, il se détacha de moi et partit en direction de la porte sans même m'accorder un regard. Je ne savais pas exactement comment réagir. J'avais peut être été très mauvais? Ou alors n'avait-il rien ressenti pour moi au point de n'en avoir rien à faire? Je soupirais longuement et descendit à sa suite. Je décida de ne changer en rien mon attitude envers lui, même si ce baiser, bien que trop court à mon goût, restera gravé dans mon esprit.

J'avais des doutes sur les réactions potentielles de Edward face à mon audace pendant son absence. Il ne s'était pas privé pour essayer il y a plusieurs jours, sauf que, contrairement à lui, je ne m'étais pas pris de baffe. Je souriais à cette idée. J'espérais vraiment que cette marque d'affection signifié plus pour lui que ce que je pensais. Je soupirais longuement. Carlisle avait appelé et ils devaient rentrer en fin de soirée. Pas que je ne soit pas heureux de les revoir sains et sauf, mais j'aurais bien aimé passer plus de temps avec Samael.

(NDA: en faite Samael étais juste dans le pâtés XD )

Ce fut moi, malheureusement, qui dus aller les chercher à l'aéroport. Un fois tout le monde en voiture, ils me firent part des faits passés auprès des Volturi. J'étais vraiment content de savoir cette Bella hors d'état de nuire et surtout de savoir que nos nouveau amis étaient aussi puissants qu'attachant. À ce moment, j'entendis un grondement sourd venant du conducteur, n'étant autre qu'Edward. Je compris, en laissant mon esprit dériver, je m'étais pris à repenser à Samael et à notre moment partagé. Décidément, ça ne plaisait pas à Edward qui me regardait à travers le rétroviseur avec des yeux assassins. Ça faisait froid dans le dos.

(NDA: conducteur Edward passager avant Carlisl pour ceux qui comprendrais pas X) )

Une fois arrivé à la maison, je vis Edward monter à l'étage en accéléré. Je soupirais à l'idée que mon frère m'en veuille pour ça. J'attendis que Lilith finisse son repas et que Carlisle ainsi qu'Esmée partent à la chasse. Emmett et Rosalie étaient au cottage situé au fin fond de la forêt pour plus d'intimité.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Il avait osé. Il avait attendu que je parte pour en profiter. J'étais hors de moi. J'avais envie de tout démolir. J'entendis Lilith monter dans sa chambre et aller se coucher, tandis que mes parents allaient à la chasse. Jasper s'approcha de ma chambre et frappa deux coups Je ne répondis pas. Je l'entendis rentre, comme à notre habitude, dans la chambre de Samael alors que celui-ci dormait déjà. Je le maudissais intérieurement. Je dirigea quand même dans la chambre, car je ne voulais pas perdre ce moment de contemplation. Il pénétra donc dans la chambre de Samael mais se stoppa net à quelques pas du lit. Samael, comme d'accoutumé, était étalé sur tout le lit. Il était sur le ventre un genou plier et ses deux bras sous le visage. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il dormait en boxer, me laissant tout le plaisir de contempler ses magnifiques courbes. Complètement perdu à la vue de ce magnifique corps, je recevais en même temps des vague d'excitation envoyer par Jasper qui me regardait l'air diabolique. Me défiant mentalement de résister à l'envie de sauter sur Samael. Au vu de son esprit, il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi, mais surtout, à la vue d'une boss proéminente de son pantalon. D'ailleurs le mien était à deux doigts de ne plus avoir de bouton ou même de couture. Nous restions là, trop peur de bouger, à observer Samael. Une tonnes d'idées lubriques nous traversaient l'esprit. Je n'en pouvais tellement plus que je m'approcha de Samael pour m'allonger à côté de lui, posant mon visage non loin du sien. Jasper se plaça derrière lui. J'entrepris de lui caresser le visage tendis que Jasper tracé des cercles délicatement dans son dos. Samael commença à gémir, puis à ouvrir les yeux. Je lui fis un sourire en coin afin de m'excuser de peur qu'il le prenne vraiment mal. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir que Jasper aussi était là, mais au lieu d'une réaction colérique ou craintive, je pus voir dans son esprit tout un tas d'idées lubriques sur ce qu'on pouvait faire à trois dans un lit...

* * *

_**hop je préviens juste que la suite... est pas pour les jeunes X)**_

**POV SAMAEL**

Edward caressa mes joues et commença à tracer le contour de mes lèvres, pendant que Jasper passait et repassait ses mains sur mes hanches, tous en déposant de délicats baisers sur ma nuque me faisant frémir. Edward me lécha le visage du coin des lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille droite, qu'il suça avec application, pour revenir jusqu'à ma bouche et m'embrasser avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Jasper, pendant ce temps, me caressait avec délectation le bas du dos en passant une de ses mains devant pour frôler mon intimité et la caresser délicatement. Jasper remplaça son frère et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue dominait totalement la mienne en imposant son propre rythme et les mouvements qu'il souhaitait. Je vis alors Edward s'approcher du coup de son frère pour le lui mordiller de toutes parts, le léchant et lui aspirant la peau. Jasper c'était assis, les jambes légèrement écartées, son frère derrière lui toujours à s'occuper de son coup. Il me saisit la nuque, me forçant ainsi à me mettre à quatre pattes. Puis il dirigea son sexe dans ma direction et le fit pénétrer avec douceur entre mes lèvres. Je levais les yeux afin de regarder les deux vampires qui se caressaient en me délectant du parfum et du goût de Jasper. J'enroulais d'abord ma langue sur son gland rougit, puis le lécha de haut en bas tout en appréciant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Puis je mis l'engin en bouche et commença à faire de long va et vient toujours plus profondément. Les yeux de Jasper plongèrent dans les miens et je m'appliqua à le sucer de la manière la plus perverse que je pouvais faire. Edward se mit aux cotés de son frère, le membre tendu vers moi. j'entrepris alors de les sucer tout les deux tours de rôle. Jasper fit le tour du lit pour se placer derrière moi. Edward me maintenait la tête pendant qu'il me baisait littéralement la bouche. D'un mouvement fluide et ferme, Jasper me pénétra. Je cria de surprise tout en continuant à m'appliquer sur le sexe de Edward. Ils synchronisèrent alors leurs mouvements de telle sorte que lorsque l'un sortait l'autre entrait. Une fois qu'ils eurent pris leur rythme, je vis les deux frères s'embrasser langoureusement mêlant leurs salives. La différence de température entre mon corps et le membre en moi ajoutait un plaisir que je ressentais. Jasper fit encore quelques déhanchements amples avant de se retirer. Peu de temps après, Edward se retira à son tour, le sexe d'Edward me pénétra à son tour. Instantanément, j'accordais mon rythme à celui du vampire derrière moi tandis que le second prenait possession de ma bouche.

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Le bel ange sous moi semblait anticiper mes désirs comme si nous ne formions qu'une seule entité, comme si nous avions fusionné. Je fis un signe à Jasper qui hocha la tête à son tour puis d'un ample coup de rein, je titillais la prostate de mon aimé, déclenchant son orgasme. En entendant le râle de mon frère, je devinais que celui-ci avait éjaculé à son tour. Nous nous retirâmes en même temps, laissant le bel homme reprendre ses esprits. Nous caressâmes tendrement son corps, tout en profitant d'écouter sa respiration qui commençait peut à peu à reprendre un rythme normal.

Il se colla à nous et s'endormit dans un sommeil profond bercé de rêves, ou Jasper et moi, nous y trouvions.

* * *

**POV LILITH**

Je préférais aller me balader plutôt que de les assassiner tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils auraient au moins pu avoir la décence d'aller faire ça ailleurs que dans la chambre collée à la mienne. Complètement grognonne, je m'étais enfoncée a l'aveugle dans la forêt près de chez les Cullen. Ayant, avec les années, perdue la notion du temps, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais partie. En regardant le ciel je vis des nuages. Cela n'aidait pas vraiment. Je soupira. J'arriva dans un petit espace découvert avec un gros rocher au centre. Je m'y allongea un peu pour profitée du calme de la forêt. Mais bien sûr, je n'avais pas suffisamment de chance pour ça. Je me releva m'appuyant sur mes coudes pour pouvoir voir le nouvel arrivant. Je fus surprise de voir le garçon à la peau matte de la dernière fois. Me rappelant de cette dernière, justement, je ne pus empêcher mes joues de devenir aussi rouges que des fraises. À croire qu'il m'espionnait à toujours être dans les parages en même temps que moi. Je m'assis, tapotant le rochers lui indiquant qu'il pouvait venir s'assoir près de moi. À cette vision, un grand sourire illumina son visage et à cette vue je ne pus que lui rendre timidement son sourire. Timide moi? C'étais nouveaux ça… lorsqu'il fut assis, il ne dit rien. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un ne s'obligeait pas à parler toute les deux minutes.

- je suis désolée d'être partie sans te remercier la dernière fois.  
- ce n'est rien, j'ai agi par instinct, pour ainsi dire.  
- tu t'appelles comment?  
- Jacob .  
- je suppose que tu sais comment je m'appelle.  
- j'ai aussi appris d'autres choses grâce aux Cullen.  
Surprise, je le regardais. Il souriait, mais en gardant son regard fixé sur les arbres devant lui. j'étais persuadée qu'il avait fait exprès de lâcher l'info juste parce qu'il ne les aimait pas. Mais il allait se rendre compte qu'à ce jeux, on pouvait être deux.  
- je suppose aussi que tu es au courant que c'est moi qui est ordonnée l'exécution de Bella.  
- oui, je sais.  
Je ne répondis pas, mais me promettais intérieurement d'arracher chaque doigts des deux vampires trop bavards.

Suite à ça, nous ne parlions plus. Je commença sérieusement à avoir froid. En sortant, je n'avais pas pensé à me rhabiller. Je n'avais donc qu'un débardeur et un short. Mon voisin du sentir mes frissons, car il m'entoura les épaules avec son bras. Je me raidis aussitôt. Réflexe typique lorsqu'un homme posait une main sur moi. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, et ne le voyant rien tenter de plus, je commençais à me détendre. Je lâchais un long bâillement, les paupières lourdes.

- tu devrais rentrer dormir maintenant.  
Je soupirais à cette idée. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils auraient déjà fini vu comment c'était parti.  
- ou venir chez moi.  
Sa proposition me laissa complètement sur le cul. J'avais le choix passer la nuit chez un inconnue ou tenter de dormir en entendant le trio réaliser tous leurs fantasmes. Au pire, je pourrais toujours les tuer tout les quatre pour enfin trouver le sommeil. Au final, la première solution me parue légèrement mieux. Je soupira en le laissant me guider vers sa réserve. Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant une espèce de maison en bois ressemblant à un chalet. il me fit entrer et je le suivis en direction de la pièce du fond. Il avait un grand lit simple dans le coin opposé de la porte. Il me laissa le choix entre côté du mur et l'autre. Il s'installa du côté mur et je le suivais sous la couette, contente de pouvoir me réchauffé tranquillement. Alors que je commençais juste à somnoler, je sentis sa main se glisser sur mon ventre. Avant d'avoir une réaction des plus violentes, je remarqua qu'elle y restait sans bouger. Je me raidis en attendant de voir. Peut-être que c'était involontaire et que c'était dans son sommeil. Puis, je sentis un chaste baiser sur ma nuque. Complètement raide, je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Bien que fugace, ce baiser était emplit de chaleur qui m'avait presque brulé sans faire mal. Je commença à me relaxer lorsque j'entendis sa respiration se faire plus profonde. Je m'écroula littéralement de sommeil. Vraiment, il était temps que je rattrape toutes mes heures perdues.

**j'ai finis la fic depuis longtemps au passage donc je redécouvre ce chapitre X)**


	9. Chapter 9

**POV JACOB**

De loin la plus magnifique nuit de ma vie. Même si je l'avais encore senti se raidir à mon contact. Je fus heureux de voir qu'elle s'était quand même endormie contre moi. Avec un sourire qui me donnait sûrement l'aitr con, je me dirigea vers la cuisine ou mon père s'y trouvait déjà. J'avais oublié ce détail.

- ou tu étais hier soir? Et ne me racontes pas d'histoire, je sais que tu n'avais pas de ronde!  
- j'avais des trucs à faire et parles moins fort s'il te plait.

Mon père fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à moi en plissant les yeux. Sans y prêter attention, je servis un café dans une tasse et me dirigea vers ma chambre en priant tous les dieux que je connaissais qu'elle ne se soit pas envolée. Mon cœur rata un battement. Entre temps, elle avait changé de position. Elle était appuyée sur ses coudes et me fixait un grand sourire aux lèvrex.

- oh alors comme ça, tu es capable de sourire autant?  
Elle rigola de ma remarque et ce fut la plus belle des mélodies à mes oreilles  
- il est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais vu sous mes meilleurs jours.

J'y réfléchis. Ce ne fut que des rencontres bizarres à part la première fois. La deuxième, j'avais volé à son secours. Enfin, j'avais plus volé dans un excès de zèle pour empêcher un colleur de continuer à l'énerver. La suivante, j'avais attaqué une espèce de géant pour tenter de la protéger et la fois d'après, elle avait compétemment fondue en larmes dans mes bras. Oui, vraiment très étrange. Et là, elle avait fini, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, dans mon lit. Je haussais les épaules.

- non, mais je sais plus de choses sur toi, que tu n'en sais sur moi.  
- je ne suis pas sûre de la véracité de tes dires, sachant que Edward et Jasper ont la langue bien pendue….  
Je ne pus que sourire à cette affirmation. Il est vrai que si les vampires m'avaient parlé d'elle, le contraire était forcément de mise.  
- tu veux quoi pour ton petit déjeuner?  
- je veux pas m'imposer, je pense que je vais rentrer.  
- ne crois pas que je te laisserais m'échapper cette fois.

Elle soupira de résignation et se leva pour se diriger vers le couloir lorsque je la stoppa à toute vitesse. Face à son regard interrogateur, je fouilla rapidement dans mes affaires pour lui passer une veste de sport noire. Vu ma carrure, elle serait beaucoup trop grande pour elle, mais c'était le but. Mon instinct possessif reprenait le dessus et je n'avais aucune envie qu'un autre de la meute puisse attarder son regard sur ses formes. Lorsqu'elle enfila ma veste j'eus presque regretté son short. Étant plus court, ça donnait l'impression qu'elle était nue en dessous. Heureusement, elle ne pouvait pas voir mon regard fiévreux lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le couloir et que je pus admirer sa chute de reins. Je réprima un frisson et du enfiler un pantalon pour éviter qu'on ne remarque mon changement d'état.  
En entrant dans la cuisine, je vis mon père la fixer les yeux plissés (NDA: il essaye de ressemblé a un chinois XD ). Elle ne semblait pas gênée par son comportement et lui fit poliment la bise. Il eut l'air de se détendre un peu. Méfiant, j'observais où pouvait se balader son regard. Mon père était certes vieux et handicapé mais pas sénile. Je servis à ma secrète dulcinée, un café au lait sucré, dosée exactement à sa demande.

Je me mis à maudire tout les précédents dieux que j'avais prié, lorsque Paul et Sam franchirent le pas de la porte- Lilith se leva, les salua poliment pour ensuite se rasseoir et porter son attention intensément sur son café. Je ne pus réprimer un grondement émanant du fond de ma poitrine en voyant le regard lubrique de Paul. Cela, il me le paierait plus tard, fois de loup! Bien sûr, Lilith le perçu et releva la tête un sourcil levé dans ma direction. Sam prit la parole de manière non agressive, heureusement.

- Malgré toutes les infos données par les sangsues, j'aimerais savoir si votre présence à toi et à ton « frère » pourraient nous causer des problèmes.

Elle fronça les sourcils et je déduis que le terme utilisé par Sam envers les Cullen l'irrita légèrement.

- je pence que, vue depuis le temps qu'on est ici, si on aurait voulu faire quoique ce soit contre vous. on l'aurait déjà fait.  
- je suis obligé de poser la question. Étant le chef de meute et au vue de votre nouvelle association avec les Cullen.  
- nous sommes chez les Cullen uniquement pour un souci pratique et rien de plus.

Elle sembla se mordre la lèvres. Sûrement qu'elle voulait ajouter une réplique cinglante, mais s'en empêcha au dernier moment. Sam s'assit en face d'elle et commença une série de question. J'en connaissais déjà les réponses, mais j'avais fait en sorte de ne dire que les grandes lignes à Sam. Une fois son interrogatoire fini, Sam s'en alla suivi de Paul ,qui ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard lubrique en direction de mon imprégnée. J'ai bien failli lui sauter à la gorge. Reprenant le contrôle, je me décida.

- je me demandais si tu voulais rentrer maintenant ou peut-être que je pouvais t'emmener en balade à la plage. on est en fin de matinée et il y aura peu de monde.

Elle sembla réfléchir à ma proposition et se décida pour la plage, mais juste quelques minutes pour me remercier de mon hospitalité.

- trop aimable madame.

Avec le ton aristocratique que je pris, elle rigola une nouvelle fois. C'était bon de l'entendre rire. Nous prîmes donc le chemin de la Push en discutant de tous et de rien. elle me demanda de parler de moi, me posant des questions et je pris un réelle plaisir a lui répondre. Rien que le fait qu'elle s'intéressa un peu à moi était divin.  
Nous marchions depuis quelques minutes maintenant et je risqua le tout pour le tout. Doucement, je glissa mes doigts dans le creux de sa main pour tenter d'enlacer ses doigts, elle ne résista pas et j'eu même l'impression qu'elle me rendit furtivement l'étreinte. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse alarmante. Je pris une grande inspiration, me plaça face à elle. Voyant la surprise dans ses yeux, et une pointe de peur, je maudissais intérieurement la personne qui lui avait fait suffisamment de mal pour laisser sur elle une marque indélébile, Je lui pris l'autre main et posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Les yeux fermaient, j'attendais à tout instant à recevoir la gifle de ma vie, Bien sûr, Bella s'était fracturée le poignet en essayant une fois, mais Lilith avaits beaucoup plus de force et me ferait sûrement valser à plusieurs mètre de là. Mais au lieu de ça, j'eus la surprise de sentir qu'elle me le rendait, furtivement, ne faisant qu'effleurer mes lèvres. En toute délicatesse, pour ne pas la faire fuir, je plaça ma main sur sa hanche et réitéra mon action sans brusquerie. Elle répondu à mon baiser en me laissant entrer ma langue pour aller caresser la sienne, pendant que je resserrais notre étreinte, pour me coller à elle. Elle me repoussa légèrement et je lui souris. Malheureusement, elle avait les sourcils froncés et regardait ailleurs. Puis, elle se détacha de moi pour repartir vers la forêt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. J'étais sûrement aller trop vite après tout, c'était comme si on d'était vraiment vu pour la première fois.

* * *

**POV SAMAEL**

Les vampires étant parti chasser très tôt ce matin, je voulus aller voir Lilith, mais elle n'était pas là. Je soupira. Content d'avoir la maison pour moi, je pris donc une douche et descendis me préparer un repas. La fin de la matinée étant déjà bien entamée, je fus surpris de voir Lilith rentrée et se diriger vers l'étage à vitesse normal, complètement perdue dans ses pensés, qui m'étaient bloquées à ce moment. Ce qui me frappa le plus, se fut la veste q'elle portait qui n'appartenait à personne que je connaissait et l'odeur animalière qui l'entourait. Je ne fis aucune remarque la laissant monter. Elle prit une douche et redescendit.

- je vais aller faire des courses, on commence à être à court de certaines chose.  
- ça va? Tu veux que je t'accompagne?  
- oui ça va et tu sais bien que j'ai mes habitudes pour aller faire les courses.

Je décidais donc de la laisser tranquille. Peut-être qu'elle avait, juste besoin de réfléchir. Je me demanda si son départ au milieu de la nuit et son état pensif était du au même fait. Je me laissa littéralement tomber et sous le poids de la fatigue, et des événement de cette nuit, je m'endormis.

Je me réveilla doucement en regardant l'horloge en face de moi. Je découvris que j'avais dormi presque trois heures. Je vis en premier mes deux amants assis de part et d'autre sur le canapé. Je fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait et comme pour valider mes pensés, le garçon dénommé Jacob, d'après ce que Edward m'en avais dit, apparut en bordure de forêt l'aire très inquiet. Edward lui fit signe d'approcher. Arrivé au salon, il essaya de garder son calme, mais il était vraiment inquiet.

- où est Lilith?  
Edward fut le premier à répondre.  
- elle n'est pas rentrée depuis cette nuit.  
- non elle est rentrée tout à l'heure, en fin de matinée, puis est repartie faire des courses.  
Je fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude, essayant de capter ses pensés, mais je ne perçu rien.  
Jacob se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Le visage dans les mains, il ne saissa de répéter « c'est ma faute ». Je regarda Edward qui semblait concentrer sur les pensés du brun.  
- je ne pense pas sérieusement que Lilith serait partie sans prévenir Samael pour ça. Et si ton instinct t'a poussé à t'inquiéter, je pense qu'il a vraiment du lui arriver quelque chose…

Edward n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase, que j'étais déjà parti comme une fusée sur le chemin. Elle était partie à pied. S'il y avait des indices, je les trouverais. Arrivé presqueau bout du chemin, je remarqua une odeur de sang. Je me pencha pour mieux le sentir et aucun doute la dessus, c'était celui de Lilith. Edward et Jasper me rejoignaient à peine que je leur fis part de ma découverte.

* * *

**POV LILITH (plus tard après son départ)**

Une douleur atroce à l'arrière du crane me poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Au début, je fus éblouie par la lumière diffusée par des ampoules qui avaient un peu perdu de leur puissance. J'essaya de me relever, mais me rendis vite compte que mes bras et mes gambe étaient attachés dans le dos m'obligeant à courber l'échine une fois à genoux. Je pus enfin voir l'homme en face de moi. À ce que je voyais, c'était un humain banal. J'essaya de forcer sur mes liens, mais plus je forçais plus, ils se resserraient. Des liens magique à tout les coups.

- tu devrais éviter de forcer, ce serait dommage que tu te retrouves avec des membres sectionnés.  
Je releva la tête pour me trouver devant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, au vue de ses rides, les cheveux gris et les yeux bleu ternis. Il était assis sur une espèce de trône et m'observait d'un aire malsain. Un sourire mauvais ornait son visage. Mais il était humain.

- je suppose que tu dois te demander qui je suis. Je m'appelle Valentin, même si cela ne te sert à rien de te donner mon nom de maintenant. Je suis aussi la réincarnation du duc Ratbold.

À l'évocation de ce nom, je devins livide, assaillie par la peur. Mon bourreau s'était réincarné. Dans de rares cas, le nouveau propriétaire de l'âme percevait les souvenirs de vies passées, de vies antérieurs.

- tu as causé ma mort dans le passé et je causerais une nouvelle fois la tienne ici. Mais, pour être sur que ton âme n'est jamais la force de revenir se venger, je vais te détruire de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever.

D'accord. Alors l'homme qui m'avait tuée, et que j'avais tué à mon tour, s'était réincarné et voulait me le faire payer. Avant que je puisse continuer ma ligne de pensés, une horrible douleur me brula tout le corps. Personne ne m'avait touché. Quand la douleur cessa, je releva la tête vers mon bourreau.

- ha oui, j'oubliais. Pendant mes longues années de recherche, je fis la connaissance de vampires qui n'étaient pas réellement contre ta perte.

Une petite vampire blonde aux iris rouges vifs sortit de l'ombre.

- je te présente Jane. Elle possède un pouvoir incroyable. Elle peut faire ressentir les pires douleurs à n'importe qui sans même le toucher, n'est-ce pas amusant?

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre, j'étais assaillie par une nouvelle vague de douleurs plus puissantes. Pendant de longues minutes ou heures, je ne savais plus trop, je fus assaillie des pires douleurs possible. Il n'avait pas tord. J'avais envie de le supplier qu'il me tue maintenant, mais j'étais trop fière. Lentement ,mais sûrement, et malgré les horribles douleurs que je sentais, je sombra petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Avant d'être dans le noir complet, j'eus l'impression qu'une voix m'appelait. Une voix douce et chaleureuse qui me rappela, dieu seul sait pourquoi, les sucreries comme le chocolat ou le caramel.

Je me retrouvais dans une immense forêt. Je ne voyais ni le sol ni le ciel. Je voyais pas à plus d'un mètre. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était des arbres. Prise de panique, je me mettais à courir comme si la mort elle-même me pourchassait. Je courrais sans jamais sortir de cette forêt et, à un moment, je me suis sentie tomber en avant. Je retourna à la réalité dans un sursaut. J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond blanc. En tourna la tête à gauche, je vis que j'étais dans ma chambre. Cela avait été trop réel pour un rêve. Je tenta de bouger, mais je ne pus que remuer paresseusement que mes bras. Je sentis un souffle de l'autre côté. En me tournant, je vis Jacob, la tête reposant sur son coude. Il semblait endormi. J'eus trop peur de le réveiller, alors, je ne bougea pas le peu de muscle que j'arriver a bouger, le contemplant. Sans aucune raison, je crus le voir pour la première fois. Son visage était très masculin, mais avec des lèvres pulpeuses. Lèvres dont je me souvenais encore de la chaleur créée en étant sur les miennes. Doucement, je leva mon bras. Il me semblait complètement endolori. Puis, je posa doucement ma main sur sa joue, l'effleurant de mes doigts. Dans un geste tendre, et toujours les yeux fermés, il posa sa main sur la mienne m'obligeant à la coller complètement sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'air à la fois rassuré et inquiet.

- qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Ma voix était enrouée et ma gorge douloureuse, sûrement causé par tout les hurlements que j'avais poussé face à mes bourreaux.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV JACOB**

Une fois que j'eus rejoint les vampires et Samael, l'anxiété grimpa en flèche dans mon esprit surtout à la confirmation de Samael au sujet du sang présent.

- on fait quoi alors?  
- malheureusement à partir de là, l'odeur n'est plus présente.

Je me rassurais en sachant que ce n'était pas moi qui avait causé sa fuite, mais le fait de savoir que quelqu'un ,quelque part, avait été capable de s'en prendre à elle et d'y arriver était des plus inquiétant. D'après les autres, il n'y avait pas assez de sang pour définir si elle en avait perdue assez pour en mourir.  
Nous retournâmes donc au manoir Cullen afin de réfléchir.

Samael étant rentré avant moi, je le découvris avec une lettre a la main. Il semblait tout d'abord surpris, puis la peur apparut et il s'écroula sur le fauteuil.

- je sais qui la enlever et c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Je voulus le pousser à en dire plus, plus vite, mais vue son visage, je me retins. Inutile de le braqué pour rien.

- d'après nos supérieurs, qui ont fini par trouver qui nous en voulez, bien sur toujours trop tard, Il s'agirait de l'homme qui a tué Lilith lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, le duc Ratbold.

Ce nom ne me disait rien ,mais à la vue des froncements de sourcils des deux vampires, je me maudis de ne jamais écouter en cours.

- le duc Ratbold achetait des jeunes filles sur le marché des esclaves à leur famille ou bien les kidnappées. Il les faisait ensuite travailler dans son château pour le ménage, les repas et bien sur sans jamais être payée ni avoir le droit de se reposer. Toutes les femmes à son service devaient aussi lui sévir de… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et la plupart du temps, quand il s'en lassait, il les offrait à sa garde. Elles finissaient toujours par mourir sous les coups de ses hommes ou d'épuisement. C'est sous les coups d'un des soldat que Lilith perdit la vie, mais elle n'a pas attendu plus de cinq minutes après sa transformation pour tous les éliminer. L'histoire humaine reste très évasive sur ça. Le duc mourut décapité par Lilith. Malheureusement, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est quand on dit « de la main d'un démon » c'est littéral. Aucune arme ne permet de détruire une âme, donc son âme s'est réincarnée, mais plus que ça, une partie de son esprit avec. Cela arrive très souvent, c'est-ce que les humains appellent une vie antérieure.

A la fin de sa tirade, un grondement émana de ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'enfer que ça devais être, et de plus cet homme étais revenue. Si c'était lui qui avait envoyé les deux autres démons attaquer Lilith, il devait s'être bien préparé. Alors que tous le monde restait silencieux à réfléchir à tout ce qui avait été dit, Samael se mit à hurler de douleur,.Edward fut le premier à réagir, mais rien ne calma les douleurs de Samael. Puis, d'un coup, ça cessa. Il se rassit par terre les yeux exorbités d'effroi.

- elle se fait torturer, mais je ne devrais pas être capable de ressentir physiquement ce qu'elle ressent, c'est impossible!

- il existe un vampire qui possède le pouvoir de faire ressentir les pires souffrances mentalement.

- oui, ça ne peut que être ça. Heureusement, le peu de temps où je réussis à capter son esprit m'a montré où elle se trouvait. On va devoir prendre une voiture. On ne peut pas courir comme ça devant les humains.

- où se trouve-t-elle?

- à port Angeles.

Sans attendre la suite, nous étions en route. À vitesse normal, il faudrait presque une heure pour nous y rendre, mais la conduite très flippante d'Edward devrait nous permettre d'y être plus tôt. Samael ne s'était pas reconnecté à Lilith de peur de subir encor les vagues de douleur créée par la vampire. Le problème, d'après Edward, s'est que si elle est là, son frère, nommé Alec, le serait aussi. Ce qui expliquerait également le fait qu'elle est pu être capturée. Un vampire possédant la capacité de priver quelqu'un de tout ses sens était forcement très dangereux même pour un démon.

Edward se gara à plusieurs mètres du lieu où se trouvait Lilith. C'était une simple maisonnette d'un étage ressemblant à toutes les autres environnantes.

- Pourquoi attendre comme ça?  
- Si on se retrouve tous sans nos sens avec Jane capable de nous faire nous écrouler en moins de deux secondes, je crois pas qu'on servirait à grand chose!

Pour une fois que la sangsue disait vrai.

- je peux rentrer en premier. Même si tous mes sens sont coupés par l'autre sang froid, je serais toujours à même de trouver les menace de mon âme sœur. Une faculté pour ainsi dire.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec étonnement. Content qu'ils ne sachent pas tout sur les Quileute.

- ça semble être une bonne idée Jacob. Tu rentres et détruis Alec. Avec un peu de chance, Jane sera trop choquée par la perte de son frère pour réagir et donc on pourra l'éliminée.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- D'après ce que je ressens, il y a quatre humains armés juste derrière la porte d'entrée et une dizaine dans tout le bâtiment. Alec se trouve en compagnie de Jane et d'un autre humain qui doit être le duc.

- c'est moi qui devrait le tuer.  
La voix de Samael reflétait, bien que calme, toute la colère qu'il ressentait. Là il était vraiment flippant.

- qu'es-ce qu'on fait au sujet des humains derrière la porte? Sûrement que nous serons repéré si nous devons les tuer.

La seul fois où j'entendais Jasper parler et c'était pour dire un truc dès plus futé.

- c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Je frappe fait semblant d'avoir perdu mon chemin, mais pas n'importe comment bien sur.

Alors que Edward allait répliquer, Samael retira sa chemise pour se retrouver uniquement avec un marcel qui laissait apparaître son torse si bien dessiné. Je pouvais comprendre ce qui les attirait chez lui. Edward lâcha un grondement, peut-être au vue de mes pensés ou de celle de Samael. Samael prit une carte routière dans la boite à gants et me fit signe de venir. il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la maison cible derrière un buisson.

- changes toi en loup et une fois que le rez-de-chaussée est libre, tu fonces c'est bien claire?

Je me transforma donc oubliant de ce fait de retirer mes vêtements, mais tant pis, ce n'est pas un gros problème pour l'instant. Je vis Samael se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée et frappait. Un homme lui ouvrit. De là où je me trouvais, je ne pus pas voir à quoi il ressemblait.

- excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais, comme je suis complètement perdu, j'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez m'indiquer mon chemin-

J'étais impression de part son self control, mais aussi par la voix toute mielleuse utilisée. Si j'avais pu le voir, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il se dandinait sur place comme une allumeuse. Je l'entendis entrrt et, en quelques secondes les battements de cœurs présent en bas commençaient à s'arrêter. Je m'élança à une vitesse faramineuse vers la maison explosant la porte sur mon passage. je m'fonça vers l'étage pour atterrir dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, hormis une ampoule au plafond. Je fus presque stoppé dans mon élan face au spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Mon imprégnée était au sol, hurlant de douleur. Une petite vampire blonde la regardait avec sadisme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ma présence que je m'élança sur l'autre vampire. Avant d'atteindre ma cible je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien et même mon odorat était bloquait, mais mon instinct me fit bouger dans sa direction et j'abattis ma mâchoire sur quelque chose de très solide. Il ne fallut pas moins de deux secondes pour que ça se désintègre dans ma gueule Je recouvris mes sens et me retrouva face à un tas de poussière. Quand je me retourna, je vis Samael tordre violement la nuque de l'humain. La vampire avait disparu et les Cullens n'étaient pas là.

Me retransformant en humain, je m'agenouilla à côté de Lilith. j'osais à peine la toucher, de peur de lui faire du mal. Je voulus détacher ses liens, mais pour une raison que je ne pus saisir, ils se resserrèrent sur ses poignets qui saignaient abondamment. Samael s'accroupit derrière elle, sortit un couteau et les sectionna.  
- ce sont des liens magiques. On ne peut pas les défaire à la main. Vite, il faut qu'on parte avant d'ameuter tout le quartier.

Je pris Lilith dans mes bras sans répondre. En sortant, je vis Edward et Jasper devant un autre tas de poussière. Sûrement la blondasse qui avait tenté de fuir.

Dans la voiture, Samael et Edward à l'avant, je pris Lilith dans mes bras posant sa tête contre mon torse, essayant de la mètre dans une position pas trop inconfortable. Je vis avec étonnement que le sang sur elle n'avait pas l'air de déranger les vampires.

- le sang de démon ne nous attire absolument pas. J'ai appelé Carlisle, il nous attendra au manoir.

Les larmes perlaient inévitablement au bord de mes yeux. Je ne pouvais concevoir d'avoir été incapable de la protéger. Je souhaitais mourir en cet instant tellement j'avais honte. Malgré les ondes apaisantes que je recevais sûrement de mon voisin, je ne pouvais concevoir d'avoir autan échoué dans mon rôle. J'étais tout simplement impardonnable, un moins que rien. Je ne méritais pas de mettre imprégné d'une femme aussi parfaite que j'étais incapable de protéger plus de 5 minutes.

En moins de temps que l'aller, nous arrivâmes vers le manoir Cullen. Toujours le plus doucement que je pus, je monta Lilith dans la chambre que m'indiqua Carlisle. Je sortis pour le laisser ausculter et soigner ma bien aimée. En descendant, je croisa Edward qui me tendit un pantalon, Comme je rentrais dedans, je pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un pantalon à l'autre vampire qui ressemblait à une armoire à glace.

Je partie en direction de la forêt les larmes dévalant inlassablement mes joues. Je la savais hors de danger, mais je ne pouvais tous simplement pas me pardonner. Alors que j'étais à quelques mètres de la forêt, je fus retenu par une main sur mon épaule. Je vis Samael me regardant avec colère.

- où tu vas comme ça?

Je ne pus répondre. Enfin, je ne voulais pas répondre, mais devant son regard de plus en plus dure je fus bien obligé.

- je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger.  
- et ça te donne le droit de l'abandonner?

La colère monta en moi. Il avait beau la connaître depuis longtemps, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de dire ça. Je vis Edward s'approcher légèrement. Il avait du capter mes envies de le frapper. Je détourna le regard pour le lancer dans la forêt.

- tu es la seule personne, depuis les siècles d'existences que j'ai passé avec elle, qui a pu autant l'approcher! Elle n'a jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection à personne sauf moi et tu voudrais t'enfuir uniquement par ce que tu n'as pas pu anticiper cette attaque?! Personne ne le pouvait. Même nos supérieurs ne l'ont su que très récemment!

J'étais bouche bée. Il n'avait peut-être pas tord. Je ne pus empêcher des larmes de dévaler encore mes joues. Il sembla s'adoucir et ajouta en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- je pense qu'à son réveil, elle aura aussi besoin de toi.

Et sans rien ajouter, il repartit en direction du manoir accompagné des deux autres vampires. Je réfléchis quelques temps à tout ça. Puis, je retourna dans leur salon attendant le retour de Carlisle. Il ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps. Même s'il avait l'air grave, il ne semblait pas trop inquiet.

- ces blessures aux poignets étaient profondes, mais maintenant, elle sont soignées. Vue qu'elle n'a aucunes blessures importantes physiques, je pense que c'est son état mental qui la maintien dans cette espèce de coma. Pour en avoir entendu parler, ceux qui subissent le pouvoir de Jane et qui en sorte vivant sont très rares, car beaucoup sont torturés par elle avant d'être exécutés. Elle mettra peut-être deux ou trois jours à se réveiller.

Après ces dires, il embrassa ses fils et repartit.

Les trois jours suivant furent très stressant, même si je passais tout mon temps allongé à côté d'elle dans l'espoir de la voir enfin se réveiller. Je ne pouvais que me demander si ça arriverait vraiment.

Alors que je fermais les yeux en somnolant, je la sentis bouger. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer, je ne fis aucun mouvement. Lorsque je sentis ses doigts parcourir mon visage, je ne pus m'empêcher d'attraper sa main pour approfondir ce contact. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir dans son regard qu'elle était plus interrogée par ma présence qu'inquiète.

Elle me demanda ce qui c'était passé et j'entendis au son de sa voix qu'elle devait sûrement avoir soif. Je partis lui chercher un verre d'eau, que je l'aida à boire, puis, me replaça près d'elle afin de tout lui raconter omettant ma discussion avec Samael.

À la fin de mon récit, elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Puis, sans que je sache pourquoi, elle vint se coller à moi enfouissant son visage dans mon cou en soupirant. je ne pus que la prendre aussi doucement que possible dans mes bras.


	11. Chapter 11

**POV SAMAEL**

Allongé sur mon lit, je ne pus que sourire en entendant Lilith étreindre Jacob. J'étais vraiment heureux de voir que les séquelles de cette histoire s'étaient limitées physiquement. Le docteur Cullen avait précisé qu'il faudrait quelques temps avant que ses muscles ne la fasse plus souffrir.

Je soupira. Quelques micros secondes après, Jasper et Edward étaient tout deux devant le pied du lit m'observant. Je ne doutais pas qu'ils avaient entendu le réveil de Lilith depuis le rez-de-chaussée, mais leurs regards ne prédisaient rien de bon pour moi. Aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux dans le lit complètement nus. Avant qu'un son puisse sortir de ma bouche, elle fut assaillie pas les lèvres d'Edward, pendant que mon cou subissait les assauts de Jasper. Je ne pus que faiblement lâcher un gémissement devant ses deux magnifiques corps face à moi. Je sentis s'envoler tout mes vêtements et je me retrouva bientôt dans ma tenue d'Adam. Edward relâcha son emprise sur ma bouche qui fut faite prisonnière aussi tôt par celle de Jasper qui joua avidement avec ma langue. Je sentis la main de Jasper descendre sur mon membre gonflé d'excitation et commença de long va et vient. Puis, je sentis la bouche d'Edward me mordiller la nuque, tandis que sa main descendait sur un autre partie de mon intimité.

\et le respect pour les personnes en convalescence, on oublie?/

La voix de Lilith dans ma tête me fit sursauter. J'avais complètement oublié sa présence. Je voulus répondre, mais Edward, qui avait sûrement entendu la remarque, m'avait déjà soulevé pour courir à une vitesse plus qu'inhumaine vers le cottage au milieu de la forêt, qui avait été déserté quelques heures auparavant. Je fus posé sur un grand lit. Je n'eu pas le temps d'admiré la déco. Je sentis l'esprit de Lilith se fermer, puis les deux vampires continuèrent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés auparavant.

Jasper dévorait ma bouche en me caressant le sexe, pendant que Edward me mordillait l'épaule tout en s'attardant de plus en plus devant mon entrée. Je lâcha un gémissement de surprise mêlé à l'excitation lorsque je sentis le doigt d'Edward me pénétrer, vite rejoint par un deuxième. Edward remplaça son frère auprès de ma bouche. Je sentais Jasper descendre peu à peu vers mon sexe. Il commença à le lécher de haut en bas, ce qui ne fis que provoquer de plus en plus de gémissement. Je faillis mordre la langue d'Edward, lorsque Jasper prit entièrement mon sexe en bouche. Il commença de long va et vient synchronisé par les mouvements des doigts d'Edward dans mon intimité. Edward s'écarta de moi puis posa ses yeux topazes sur ton mon corps. Une lueur bestial dans l'œil, il descendit son visage pour bientôt se retrouver à s'occuper de mon engin en même temps que son frère. Alternant entre les baisers et les caresses, les deux bouches des vampires se rejoignaient parfois autour de mon sexe.

Un autre doigt vint rejoindre ceux déjà présent dans mon anus. Je faillis perdre pieds, mais Jasper contrôla mon excitation afin de me retenir encore un peu.

Les deux vampires se reculèrent pour s'agenouiller face à moi. Je ne pus que leur lancer un regard suppliant, priant intérieurement qu'ils en finissent avec moi avant que je n'en puisse plus. Doucement, Jasper me fit m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il m'embrassa et j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je me plaça de manière à me retrouver au dessus de l'objet de tout les plaisirs pour commencer ma descente. Je finis par être entièrement empalé par le sexe de Jasper. Un tremblement me parcourut au sensation donner pas cette position. Je ne pus qu'enfouir mon visage dans le creux du coup de mon vampire pendant qu'il commençait doucement à faire remonter et descendre mes hanches me donnant le rythme qu'il souhaitait. Je sentis Edward derrière moi qui commença, tout d'abord, à m'embrasser le dos. Puis il descendis sa main vers ma chute de reins pour y pénétrer deux doigts en même temps que le sexe de son frère. Mes gémissements devinrent rapidement des cris. À l'arrivée d'un troisième doigt dans mon intimité, je commençais à comprendre les intentions de mes vampires, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en avoir peur que déjà je sentais le sexe d'Edward s'enfoncer doucement au même endroit que son frère. En les sentant ainsi tous les deux en moi, il faisais de long va et vient tout en douceur et synchronisé, caressant chaque parties de mon corps délicatement. Puis, leurs mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapide et avaient perdu toute synchronisation. J'étais perdu dans des abîmes de délices. Ayant atteint ma limite depuis longtemps, je souhaitais qu'enfin Jasper puisse me laisser jouir avant que je ne devienne fou. Je sentis une douleur de chaque côté de mon coup, quand je réalisais qu'il s'agissait des croc plantés dans ma chaire par mes deux amants. L'excitation se fit que plus grande. Je sentais leurs venins en moi, mais au lieu de me tuer, ça me donnait encore plus d'excitation, bien que ce soit difficile à croire. Dans un gémissement, je prononça leurs deux noms ce qui eut l'effet escompté, car, lâchant mon cou, je les sentis se déverser en moi dans une synchronisation parfaite, ce qui eut pour résultat de me faire cracher entre mon corps et celui de Jasper. Ils sortirent tous deux de moi et je m'écroula, encore haletant, sur le lit. Je fus bientôt serré dans leurs bras et je ne pus que m'endormir de fatigue après cet orgasme dévastateur.

* * *

**POV LILITH**

Après avoir entendu ces trois pervers s'en aller faire leurs cochonneries ailleurs, je ne pus que sourire. Ils étaient plutôt mignons tout les trois ensemble. Jacob, quand à lui, avait soupiré de soulagement, ou d'aise difficile à savoir. Mes muscles commençaient à bouger de mieux en mieux, alors je décida d'aller prendre une douche. Mes poignets étant totalement cicatrisés, grâce au soin de Samael, il n'y aurait pas d'inconvénient. Je pus difficilement m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, Jacob m'avait rejoint.

- tu préférerais que je te porte?

J'hésitais un moment. Si je ne pouvais pas me rendre seule jusqu'à la salle de bain, j'aurais sûrement des difficultés à me glisser sous la douche et y rester debout un petit moment. La douche étant équipée d'un petit siège rabattable. ça serait d'une grande aide. Jacob me prit alors délicatement dans ses bras et je pus encore me coller a son torse. Malgré l'épaisseur de ses muscles, c'était vraiment confortable. J'en fus presque déçue quand il me déposa sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il sortit, mais je savais qu'il était encore derrière la porte. Non sans mal, je me déshabilla en gardant appuie sur le bord du lavabo. Une fois dénude, je serra les dents en entrant dans la douche. J'avais oublié que le siège était de l'autre côté du jet et donc inutiles. Je soupira et me plaça sous ce dit jet une main sur le mur pour me soutenir. Je commença à me laver lorsque mes jambse me lâchèrent totalement. Je tomba à genoux. Jacob dut l'entendre, car, quelques secondes après, il était à côté de moi complètement inquiet.

- ça va j'ai pas besoin d'aide!

Mon ton était beaucoup plus agressif que je l'aurais voulu, mais je n'aimais absolument pas me retrouver dans une situation d'infériorité. Il ne dut pas très bien comprendre ce que j'avais dit, car en quelques secondes, il était sous la douche avec moi, me relevant tout doucement. Il était compétemment nu. Il se plaça derrière moi et me soutenue en entourant son bras autour de ma taille, malgré mes protestations.

- laisses moi t'aider.

Ça ressemblait plus à une supplication qu'à une demande, ce qui glaça complètement ma colère. Je ne pus que me détendre face à ses caresses. Il n'avait aucuns gestes déplacés, à part peut être un geste involontaire vers le bas de son corps qui malgré moi me fit frissonner. Après toutes ces années en faisant en sorte de n'avoir aucun contact physique avec personne, j'étais bien forcée d'admettre que ce n'était pas désagréable. Puis, il était si protecteur, si tendre, comme si je n'étais qu'une petite chose fragile entre ses mains. Je n'aimais pas paraitre faible, mais ça faisait un bien fou.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'étais retournée en enroulant mes bras derrière sa nuque. Je me stoppa à quelques centimètres de son visage, plongeant mon regard dans le siens. C'est lui qui réduisit la distance pour m'embrasser. Doucement, il joua avec sa langue sur mes lèvres que je ne pus qu'entrouvrir à sa demande. À son intrusion, mon corps réagit de lui-même se rapprochant au maximum de celui de Jacob, créant chez lui un durcissement de plus en plus puissant. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le lit, Jacob à califourchon sur moi. Il semblait plus que perplexe.

- le lit va être trempé.

Il rigola et c'est là que je me rendis compte que ça me rappelait les sensations que j'avais eu avant de sombre dans le coma, étrange.

- ya plein de chambre ici j'attendrais que ça sèche.

Je m'avança vers lui et l'embrassa tout en posant ma main sur sa joue. Il répondit de manière plus ardente, tout en jouant avec sa langue. Je sentis sa main glisser sur tout mon corps qui répondu de lui-même lorsque sa main fut sur l'intérieur des mes cuisses. Ma main ne tarda pas à faire le chemin vers son entrejambe pour y commençait des va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Il avait maintenant deux doigt en moi et je dus bien avouer que j'en voulais plus, ce qu'il dut ressentir car il retira ses doigts et plaça sa virilité à l'endroit voulu. Il m'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur alors qu'il pénétrait de plus en plus profondément en moi. Une fois entièrement rentré, je poussa involontairement un gémissement de plaisir. Il m'embrassa de partout tout en allant de plus en plus vite dans les va et vient. Malgré mes douleurs dans mes jambes et mes bras, j'étais aux anges. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Je me sentais si bien. Le contact de son corps contre le miens, l'intensité de ses baisers, les gémissements qui lui échappaient, tout n'était que pur délice pour moi. Sans crier gare, l'orgasme arriva et me traversa tous le corps comme une impulsion électrique qui fut bientôt rejoins par la sensation d'un liquide chaud en moi, j'étais heureuse que Jacob m'est accompagné. Doucement il se retira pour s'étendre à côté de moi. Je me blottis étroitement contre son torse en soupirant d'aise.

- heureusement qu'ils sont parti.

Je ne pus que sourire contre lui a l'évocation de nos colocataires.

- il vont me tuer en sachant que je t'es fatigué dans ton état.

Là, je rigola franchement.

- non, je pense pas. Ils risquent surtout de pas en revenir, surtout Samael.

Il commençait vraiment à faire froid dans ce lit trempé.

- et si on mettait les draps à laver et que nous changions de chambre?

- celle d'Edward ou de Jasper.

Je le vis sourire de malice en espérant pouvoir embêter l'un des deux vampires.

- je pense qu'on serait mieux dans la chambre de Emmett et Rosalie. C'est la plus éloignée de celle de Samael.

Une fois décidé, j'enfila une paire de sous vêtement et mis tous les draps à laver. Je remonta pour retourner voir Jacob qui avait déjà ouvert les fenêtres de la chambre pour faire sécher le matelas et les oreillers. Il était toujours nu et je pus enfin profiter de toute la vue dans son intégralité. Je me mordis la lèvres inférieur retenant un grand sourire et surtout mes pulsions me poussant à lui sauter dessus. Maintenant que j'y avais goûté, il était dur de pas devenir accro. Quand il se retourna je pus voir que je n'étais pas la seule, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire avec amusement.

Je pris dans la commode des vêtements pour plus tard et me dirigea vers la chambre de Emmett tout en faisant passer le message que je l'attendais pas très innocente.

* * *

**POV SAMAEL**

Après une nuit pareille, j'étais vraiment étonné de pouvoir encor tenir debout, mais j'avais vraiment envie de savoir comment aller Lilith. Donc, à vitesse normal, mes deux amants et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le manoir Cullen.

En entrant dans le salon, je vis Lilith attablée l'air tout aussi surprise que moi de la voir là. Surprise qui ne fit que grandir, la voyant habillée de la même veste noire que la dernière fois qu'elle était revenue de la réserve.

- je vois que tu va mieux. Dit donc, ça fait longtemps que tu t'es levée?  
Edward et Jasper s'étaient assis dans le canapé, je décida donc de m'attabler face à Lilith.

- juste le temps de me servir le p'tit dej'.

Quelque chose avait changé chez elle et ses pensés étaient complètement tournées sur le contenu de son bol.

- il s'est passé quelque chose pendant notre absence?

Elle se raidit sur sa chaise, mais avant qu'elle ne pense a fermé son esprit, j'avais déjà tous vu et pour le rire qui venait de derrière moi, je supposa que Edward aussi.

- hey j'ai droit à mon intimité!  
- c'est donc pour ça que tu nous as fait partir hier petite vicieuse.  
- absolument pas ce n'était pas calculé à l'avance.

Elle se mit à rire avec nous lorsque Jacob apparu. les yeux encore à moitié fermé de fatigue, complètement nu. Quand il le remarqua, il se précipita complètement rouge vers l'étage.

Non vraiment, cette vie ensemble promettait d'être des plus plaisantes.

* * *

**POV auteur ( 50 ans plus tard)**

Lilith pénétra dans sa chambre d'hôtel au bras de son époux. Ils allaient fêter leur 50ans de vie commune dignement. Alors qu'ils comptaient se jeter sur le lit, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Quand Lilith se retourna, son regard s'illumina et elle alla enlacer rapidement le nouveau venu.

- supérieur Mickael, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, mais que faites-vous ici?

- je viens juste pour te féliciter. Même si je connais déjà ta décision, je voulais venir m'en assurer tout de même.

- avant de vous la donner, j'ai une question. Pourquoi cette épreuve?

- et bien, ça date de bien avant mon poste, mais si je ne me trompe pas, les anciens voulaient une épreuve capable de montrer qui serait capable de passer l'éternité à planifier des meurtres et à modifier des rapports de police au point où les familles des victimes ne sachent jamais vraiment pourquoi ils ont perdu un proche. C'est un peu excessif, mais comme le nombre de démon est assez grand comparé aux nombres de place dans les bureaux, c'est très utiles. Maintenant, c'est surtout pour limiter les candidatures, car comme tu dois t'en douter, la grande majorité reste auprès de leur âmes sœurs.

- oui je comprends et c'est d'ailleurs mon choix.

Lilith regarda son compagnon posté à côté d'elle, plein d'amour dans les yeux.

- Autrement, je voulais aussi préciser qu'il a été vraiment accidentel que vos âmes sœurs à toi et à ton collègue se soit trouvées au même endroit, et de surcroît, qu'il y en ai deux pour lui. Ce n'était non plus pas prévu que quelqu'un attente à votre vie. Je voudrais aussi vous dire que vous garderez votre immortalité et certaines de vos aptitudes, même si maintenant, vous ne pourrez plus détruire d'âme.

- je comprends.

- Oh, puis si vous pouviez donner l'info à votre collègue. Quand je suis passé le voir, il était plutôt… occupé avec ces amis.

L'homme fit un clin d'œil à Lilith et disparut.

Après un demi siècle d'amour à parcourir le monde elle pouvait bien attendre quelques heures avant de prévenir son collègue.


End file.
